ek nayi suraavat - leaving all sorrow behind
by shreyadayalove
Summary: kya sabh bulkar ek nayi suraavat kar payege. Kya donno jingdi main age bhad payege Ye janne keliye read this story.
1. Chapter 1

**ek neyi suraavat - leaving all sorrow behind**

 **Chapter I**

One big room one girl is sited on bed with dulhan dress.

Girl(povs): kya ye sabh sach hai sach main meri shaadi unnse huyi hai. Muje barosh nahi ho raha hai.  
Gril (2 voice):Tu ye kya soch rahi tuje pata hai na tumari shaadi jis mahal main huyi hai wo tumse pyaar nahi kar the ye shaadi sirf sirf ek samjotha hai unn ke liye samji tu.

Gril ( 1 voice):par main unse pyaar karthi hu. Bale meri shaadi kisi aur se ho rahi main shaadi liye aapni mumma papa ke kahane par razi huyi thi par sach kaho tho main unn se man hi man main pyaar karne lagi thi.

Girl (2 voice): bale hi tu unnse pyaar kare par ye baath sacha ki wo tum se pyaar nahi kar the. Aur kabhi nahi karege. Unno ne sirf tume badnami se bachane ke liye ye shaadi kiyi hai. Tum shreya daya shetty banagi ho par kya daya tume man se apnayege sacho shreya.

Aftes some time she lisen some sound. The sound of door.

Door open man is enter.

he see her. Daya say.

Daya:tum bed par so javo main couch par sotha hu.

Shreya:nahi aap uppar soye main couch par sothi hu.

Daya:nahi. Daya take the blanket, takiya and couch par so tha hai.

Shreya bed par sothe. And she think how here how she did the marriage to daya.

 **Flash back**

 **in Ahmedabad in shreya's house.**

On the hall the people are present.

And tarika purvi abhijit and daya is also present. But sachin is not present he has some work that why she is  
note present on marriage.

Dula bhi dulhan ka wait kar raha tha.

shreya ka dula siddarth. Shreya aur sid ki shaadi hai ajj.

Dulhan kotarika aur purvi lekar athi hai.

Aur dule ke saath beitha thi hai.

Tabhi ek lady athi hai.

sid maa:are jiji aapka hi wait ho raha tha chalo main tume meri honewali bahu se mil va thi hu.

And both lady came towards dulhan.

sid maa:jiji ye rahe meri bahu shreya achi hai na donno ke naam bhi **S** se suru hothe hai. Aur swamiji ne kaha tha ki **S** alphabet wali siddharat ke liye teek hai. Aur shreya achi ladki hai maine pasad kiya hai.

sid buva (sb)

Sb: ye ladki namarta tum pagal ho gayi bhi ladki ke saath humare sid ki shaadi. Tume nahi pata hai ye  
ladaki kaha kaha se aapna muh kala kar ke ayi hai.

Sid maa:jiji aap ye kya kaha rahi hai kya aap shreya ko janthi hai.

Sb:ha tum bas ye shaadi rokho. Ye ladki humari bahu banne ke kabil nahi hai.

Sid:buva aap ye kya kaha rahi ho.

Sb:tu chup baitho. Humare ghar main ye nahi ayegi Matalb nahi.

shreya mumma (sm) shreya dad(sd)

Sm move towards buvuaji.

Sm:buvaji aap ko koi galtfami huyi hai.

Sb:nahi mere ankhe dhokha nahi kha sakhathi agar aap sunna chahathe tho sunn lijaye aapki beti ek admike  
saath raha kar ayi hai. pure 1 haftha aur pata nahi wo admi kon tha bhad kamare main kya ho raha tha. Yaisi ladki humare ghar ki bahu.

Sm:muje aapne sankharo par vishwas hai.

Sb:ab ye shaadi nahi hogi.

Sm hold the sb pair. Shreya holder har mother. Sf was try to talk to sid. But nobody listen.

Daya:bas kijaye ek aurat hokar yaisi baathe kar thi wo adami ek gudda tha par shreya usske saath usske khilaf sabut dudne keliye gayi thi aur hum sabh ko pata hai vaha kuch bhi galt nahi huva hai ye aapki galt soch hai.

Sb:are tum tho vahi ho na jis par ek admi ke khoon ka izham lagaya tha. Tume kya pata uss kamare main kya hotha tha.

Abhijit:bas kijaye hum kabase aapki baathe sunn rahe.

Sb:aap chup rahe main aap se baath nahi kar rahi. Aur agar uss kamare main kuch nahi huva tho ye mumbai  
chodkar yaha kyu ayi. Iss se tho saf dhikha tha hai iss ladki aur uss adami ke bich kuch tho huva hai. Iss liye  
ye yaha muh chupakar rah rahi hai.

some people shreya par ugali utha rahe the.

Sm is crying. And suddenlly she feel uncomfortable

Sm: hhh

Shreya:mumma kya huva.

Sm:ab meri beti ki shaadi kabhi nahi hogi. Iss badnami ne ke saath kon aapane ga.

sb: cholo namartha yaha se aur siddrath tum bhi . And all left from their only cid member is present their.

daya(povs): ye sabh log shreya ke bare main galt baathe kar rahe hai. Ye sabh meri vajase huva na hi shreya  
vaha par jathi aur na hi ye hotha. Wo tho meri help kar na chahathi thi par kya huva. Bichari ke pass na cid ki job hai aur ab ye shaadi bhi tutt gayi hai. nahi muje kuch kar na padega.

Daya:main karuga shaadi ajj aur abhi

abhijit: daya

Sf:daya bete main tumare ye yayasan kabhi nahi buluga.

Daya hold shreya hand and bring her in the madap

Daya:pandit ji shaadi suru kijaye.

Pandit ji did the mantra.

Daya take the manglsutra from pandit ji and wear in the shreya's neck. And than applied the sindur.  
Aur saath pere ke liye khade hothe.

 **1\. In the first round or phera, the couple prays to God for plenty of nourishing and pure food.  
They pray to God to let them walk together so that they will get food.**

 **2\. In the second round, the couple prays to God for a healthy and prosperous life.  
They ask for the physical, spiritual and mental health from God.**

 **3\. In the third Phera the couple prays to God for wealth. They ask God for the strength for  
both of them so that they can share the happiness and pain together. Also, they pray so that they can walk together to get wealth.**

 **4\. In the fourth round the couple prays to God for the increase in love and  
respect for each other and their respective families.**

 **5\. The bride and groom together pray for the beautiful, heroic and  
noble children from God in the fifth step.**

 **6\. In the sixth holy round around the fire, the couple asks for the peaceful long life  
with each other.**

 **7\. In the final seventh round the couple prays to god for companionship, togetherness, loyalty and understanding between themselves.  
They ask God to make them friends and give the maturity to carry out the friendship for lifetime. The husband says to his new wife that now they have become friends after the Seven Vows/Sat Phere and they will not break their friendship in life.**

Saath pere complete ho ne bhand pandit ji declare marriage get over.

Sm and sf did the bhidai of shreya.

Shreya came out from flashback. Tears coming from eyes She than she sleep.

 **In the morning**

She wake up and see daya is not their. She take bath. And than move to living room.

In living room daya table laga rahe the.

Shreya came their.

Daya:tum uth gayi avo baith breakfast ready hai.

Shreya:aapne muje kyu nahi uthaya main bana dethi.

Daya:kal se banana teek hai.

Shreya nodded.

Daya:main bureau ja raha hu. Tu khana kalo aur raat ko agar muje late huva tho khana khake so jana.

They both done the breakfast and daya move from.

 **In bureau**

Daya enter in the bureau all wish him.

Daya move towards his desk and doing the work. Abhijit move towards daya.

Abhijit:daya kya yaar ajj ghar per rukhatha shreya ke saath wo bhi ghar pe akeli hai.

Daya:abhijit jaruri kaam tha.

Abhijit:par daya.

Daya:abhijit kaam karne do.

Abhijit:ok karo tumara kaam. Main jatha hu yahase. Abhijit left from their

daya are engaged in work.

 **at the 7.30 pm**

abhijit: daya ghar nahi jana kitna kaam karega.

daya: ha jana bas ye akhari 10 file rahi hai usske bhad chala javuga.

abhijit: are kal kar na ab bahut late ho gaya hai. Chal nikal the hai.

daya: abhijit kal Sunday hai aur Monday subha ye sab file head office bejni hai. Tho aaj hi complete kar ni hai  
aur baki ki file hai wo main kal ghar pe complete karuga.

abhijit: par daya.

daya: abhijit please muje kaam kar ne do.

abhijit: daya ek baath puchu

daya: abhijit ajj nahi please muje kaam hai.

abhijit nodded and left . And all the officers left in the bureau daya is alone.

he complete his work at 10.00 pm .

daya: are das baj gaye pata hi nahi chala.

daya take the incomplete file and left from bureau.

he drawn the car towards her house.

shreya are in the hall . She is sleeping rested her head on couch.

daya: (povs): yaise kar tha hu dusri keys se dharvaja khultha hu. Kham kha shreya uth jayegi.

daya open the door with second keys. As soon he enter in the living he saw shreya is living and sleeping.

daya(povs): ye sothe huyi kitni masum dhekhathi hai. Par ye mashum chehare ke pich bahut dar chupa hai  
aur usski vajah main hu. Meri vajase tumari shaadi tuthi . Meri vajase log tar tar ki baathe kar laye the tumare  
bhare main. Par ab chita mat karo main hamesh rahuga tumare saath. balehi ye shaadi tumari kushi si nahi  
huyi ho par main ye shaadi jarur nibavuga. tume koi bhi dhuk nahi pachavuga. ye mera yaad raha. maine  
agni ke saamne vachadiya hai tume.

daya came close to shreya he forward the hand . But stop. And left to bed room.

after some time daya came in living.

daya: shreya .. Shreya.

shreya: hum hmmmmmm

daya: shreya chalo kamare main jakar sojavo.

shreya: are aap agaye main khana garam kar thi hu.

daya: tum ne khana kaya.

shreya: nahi aap ka wait kar rahi thi.

daya: shreya kaha tha muje late hoga . Acha teek hai chola ab khathe hai.

shreya khana garam kar thi hai. And both did their dinner.

and than move towards bed room for sleep.

shreya sleep on bed and daya on couch.

daya (povs): nahi muje kuch bhi karke shreya ki wo smile vapas lani hi hai. Ha main jantha hu muje bachane  
ke chekar main ussne apna sabh kuch kho di ya hai. Par main usske wo sabh kuch duga jo ussne khoya hai.  
Main moday ko acp sir se baath karuga shreya ki supension ke bhare main.

 **daya remember ek mahine pahale kya huva tha usski jidgi main**

 **review jarur dena.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

 **flash back.**

 **in bureau**

acp: daya ye sare sabut tumare khilaf hai innse saf dhekhatha hai tume hi goli chalayi hai.

Daya:sir ye sochi samji chal hai. Main gaya tha arun se mil par wo vaha pe nahi tha issliye main vapas aya.

Acp:daya main mantha hu ki tume ye khoon nahi kiya tho ye cctv cemera main tum ho. Aur watchman ne dhekha hai. Arun ke flat main gusthe. Tum kahathe ho ki subha gaye ho par sabh sabuk kar the hai ki tum dophar ko gaye the. Ha main tha hu tum subh gaye the par muje ye baathavo dopahar ko tum kahape the bureau main tho nahi the tho kaha the.

Daya:sir main ghar pe sir main dar tha tho main aram kar raha tha.

 **Dcp enter**

Dcp:are pradhyuman tume abhitak daya ko aapni arrest nahi liya. Iss ne ek admiko mara hai sabh  
sabut daya ke khilaf hai fir bhi ye bahar.

Acp:sir main wo.

Dcp:tum meri order nahi manoge. Sabh jagah cid ki badnami ho rahi. Daya jaise kuch logo ki vajase log puri  
cid walo ki baathe kar rahi hai.

Abhijit:sir aap ye kya kaha rahe hai. Daya ek honhar officer aur wo kisi begana ko kyu marega mera dil nahi mantha.

Dcp:abhijit tum tho yaise hi kahoge tum tho daya ko bhai manthe ho par sabutho ka kya. Kya wo sabha jut hai.  
Aur daya ne arun ko damaki diyi thi usska kya.

Daya:ha mantha hu main ne arun ko damki diyi thi par arun se maafi bhi maagi thi aur wo baath  
khatam bhi huyi thi.

Dcp:muje kuch nahi suna. Pankaj daya ko arrest karo.

Pankaj move towards daya. Daya pankaj se gun letha hai. Aur Daya pankaj par gun than tha hai.

Daya:muje jane do varga main pankaj par goli maruga vaise hi muje par khonne karne ka izam hai.  
Tho aur ek sahi.

Abhijit:daya ye galat hai tum kahi nahi javoge yaise main hum tumari koi madat nahi kar payege.

Daya pankaj ka sahara lekar .vaha se bhag jatha hai.

Dcp:dhekha pradhyuman tume bas muje daya chahiye jinda ya murda.

Acp:sir ye aap kya kaha rahe hai. Ha main mantha hu daya se galati huyi hai usse bhagna nahi chahiye tha.  
Dcp:muje kuch nahi sunna bas order followed karo. Dcp left.

Abhijit:sir kya kar na lagatha hai koi tho daya ko fasa raha hai.

Acp:ha abhijit par daya ko bhagana nahi chahiye tha ab tho press media ye baath bhada chagada kar kahegi.

Acp left to his cabin.

Abhijit gave the instruction all the officers.

 **In the bureau.**

 **In evening.**

Shreya got message after read the message she move towards abhijit.

Shreya:sir kya main jaldi ja sakhathi hu.

Abhijit:kya jaruri kaam hai.

Shreya:ha wo sid se mil na pata hai aap sabh log tension main hai daya sir ki vajase. Par sir muje lagatha daya sir koi fasaya ja raha hai.

Abhiji:ha shreya muje bhi yaisa hi lagatha hai. Khar wo baathe chodo tum javo siddrath tumara wait kar  
raha hoga.

Shreya took the her things and left from.

Pankaj:sir muje lagatha hai shreya daya sir se mil ne gayi.

Abhijit:nahi pankaj shreya siddrath se mil gayi daya se nahi tum aapna kaam karo.

Shreya reached

Shreya:daya sir muje yaha kyu bulaya.

daya:shreya do one fevour on me muje wo sabh sabut ke photo copy chahiye.

Shreya:par sir main kaise lavugi.

Daya:muje pata hai shreya ye tum kar sakhathi ho.

Shreya:ok main koshish karugi.

And they both left from.

 **in shreya's house.**

shreya is living in alone in the house. Her pretent are in the ahemadab usski shaadi ki tarayi ke liye gaye hai.  
After 15 dinno main shreya ki shaadi hai.

shreya(povs): muje kaisi kar ke daya sir ki madat kar ni hai. Akhari bhar daya sir ki madat karugi na jane fir  
kabhi main unnse mil pavu ya nahi. Main nahi dhekh sakhathi koi bhi unn par ilazam lagaye.

shreya(povs): ha main sir ka kaam karugi. Balesi ye kam karne par meri job bhi chale jayi par main karugi.  
Sir ne pahali bhaar meri help magi hai.

after some time she sleep.

 **in the moring she go bureau.**

and he search the all evideance. And take photo copy of the evideance . Took it to the her beg.

shreya(pov): yaisa kar thi hu ajj chutthi lethi hu. Yaisa kar ne se main daya sir se mil pavugi. Aur unnki madat  
kar pavugi.

she left from that. In the out side the bureau she call daya and tell her she got the evidence . And fix where they meet. After that she informed purvi that she is not coming bureau in today.

 **All came in the bureau.**

Abhijit:sachin uss arun ke bhare aur kuch pata chala.

Sachin:ha sir ye arun koi sarif admi nahi tha. Usske gunegaro ke saath utha baith na tha.

Abhijit:kya par muje ye baath samj main nahi a rahi hai ye daya ko kyu fasa raha hai.

Sachin:sir kuch tho connection hai. Inn sabh sir daya sir ko bagana nahi chaye tha.

Abhijit:ha aur daya ka phone bhi nahi lag raha hai.

 **Here shreya meet daya**

Daya aapna identity badalkar tha hai.

Daya: shreya mera kaam kiya.

Shreya:ha sir. She hand over the package to daya.

Daya:thax u shreya.

Shreya:sir ab kya kar na hai.

Daya:muje ek admike bhare main pata chala hai muje lagatha hai vahi ye sabh kar tha hoga. Ab bas usske ghar  
main gussne ki usske ghar main gussa kaise ye problem ki baath main jatha tho wo muje  
pahachalega.

Shreya:tho ab kaise kare sir. Sir main jathi hu usske ghar main ussko koi bhi shak nahi cid main  
nayi hu tho wo muje nahi pachyega.

Daya:ha shreya ye teek hai par iss main khatra hai. Main tumari jan khatre Main nahi dal sakhatha.

Shreya:please sir aap muje ye karne dijaye. Main akhiri bhar aapki help karna chahathi hu. Ye mera last case  
hai. Isske bhad main yaha nahi rahugi. Kuch dinno main meri shaadi hai aur main hamesh ke liye ahamabad main shift hugi.

Daya:par shreya ok tho hum ajj ek jagah jaye ge ho wo hume yaha mile ga aur tum yaisa kuch karo jaisi  
wo tume aape saath lekar jaye.

shreya: ok sir. Sir aap kaha pe raha the hai.

daya: yahi paas main ek purana ghar hai vaha pe.

shreya: sir agar aap chaye tho mere ghar raha sakhathe hai.

daya: nahi shreya ye risky hoga agar bureau main pata chala ki tum vaha se evidence lekar ayi tho wo sabhase  
pahale tumara ghar pe jayege.

shreya: ha ye bhi teek hai. Par sir muje kisi ne dhekha nahi.

daya: shreya tume kisine nahi dhekha par jab pata chalega tho tumare fingerprint mil sakhathe hai. Issi leye  
main chahatha hu ki tum mere saath raho aur mobile phone switch off kiya hai na .

shreya: ha sir kabka aur mera mobile phone ghar pe hai agar trash bhi kare tho ghar ka address dhekhayega.

daya: ok teek hai tho chal the hai.

and they both left.

whole day paass cid did not find any clue .

at night. Daya and shreya reached the pup.

daya: wo raha shreya aram se

shreya: ha sir aap chita mat khija ye main sabut dulu gi.

daya: shreya ye camera tumare paass rakha na aur ha koi bhi problem ho tho muje singal karna take care.

shreya: ji sir.

shreya left from their.

shreya sited in one coners as they plan.

shreya: ek mintues bhaisahab yaha pe rahene keliye kio jagah mile gi.

boy: nahi par kaha se ayi ho pahale kabhi nahi dhekha.

shreya: wo main kaam dudne keliye ayi shreya ko wo adami dhekhatha hai. Aur shreya ke paass atha hai.

adami: madam kya main aapki koi help karu.

shreya: aap kon

adami: wo main raghu aur meri iss shahar main meri bahut jan pahachan hai. Main aapki help kar sakhatha hu.

shreya: ji na mere paass ghar nahi hai aur mere paas itne paise bhi nahi hai ki main hostel main rahu.

raghu: koi baath nahi hai. Aap mere saath mere ghar pe raha sakhathi hai.

shreya: par aap ke saath

raghu: ji gabaraye mat

shreya: ok tho chalthe hai.

raghu: chalye.

raghu(povs): achi murgi haath main lagi isse pahale ye yakin dhilathahu ki main acha admi hai fir isse bhi draug ke kaam main samil kar thahu. Yaisi sidisadi ladki agar hamere kaam main ayegi tho hamara kaam teek  
se chalega aur police ki kio problem bhi nahi hogi.

shreya: raghu ji raghu ji kaha khogaye.

raghu: kahi pe nahi madam ji vaise aap ko naam kya hai.

shreya: ji shalini.

raghu: bahut hi pyaar naam hai.

they both reached home.

raghu open the house.

shreya: yaha tak puch gayi ab muje jaldi se jaldi aapna kaam kar na padega.

raghu to shreya: shalini wo raha tumara kamara. Jake fresh hokar avo main khane ka kuch bhadobahs kartha  
hu.

shreya go in the room amd get fresh up and came in.

raghu and shreya khaan khathe hai. And shreya room main jathi hai.

 **night get over.**

in the moring shreya wake up and searched the proof . But she didi not get any things.

 **in bureau**

abhijit and all came

abhijit: purvi ye shreya kyu nahi ayi tume pata hai.

purvi: sir kal usska phone aya tha ki wo nahi aye gi usske bhad koi bhi baath nahi huyi hum logo ke bich.

sachin: sir shayad busy hogi siddarth aya huva hai na mumbai.

abhijit: ye bhi ho sakhatha hai.

 **in raghu's appartment.**

shreya is searching the proof about daya Innocent but she did not find any thing.

she informed the daya also. But tell her that proof vahi par hai dudo mil jayega.

like this 2 day's are go she did not find anythings.

in bureau.

acp: abhijit kuch pata chala iss arun ke bhare main. Jaldi ye case solve karna hai. Uppar se pressure a raha hai.  
Aur ye daya bhi gayab hai. Pata ni kaha gaya . Daya ne issbhar acha nahi kiya.

abhijit: ha sir par daya innocent hai ussne kuch nahi kiya ye sare sabut juthe hai.

acp: pankaj wo sare sabut lekar avo.

and pankaj bring the evidence box.

abhijit and acp see.

abhijit: my god ye kaisi ho sakhath hai. Ye kya hai issne evidence ke saath ched chayi kiya hai.

acp: abhijit Kis ne evidence ko haath laga.

sachin: hume se kisi ne bhi nahi sir jab se laye hai vaha hi the.

acp: tho kya zamin se aya ya asaman aya.

pankaj: sir kahi daya tho nahi aye the.

abhijit: pankaj kuch bhi bolo the ho daya yaha nahi ayega.

pankaj: kahi hum main se koi jadar nahi hai na . Sir shreya shreya ho sakhathi hai.

purvi: pankaj shreya kyu karegi. Wo tho pichele 2 dinno se bureau nahi ayi.

acp: abhijit pata lagavo humare piche kon yaha aya tha.

abhijit: yes sir.

abhijit: sachin watchman ko bulavo.

 **sacinn call wathcman**

watchman: sir aapne muje bulaya.

abhijit: ye baathvo yaha pe kon aya tha humare jane ke bhad.

watchman: kio bhi nahi sir raat ko tho koi bhi nahi.

sachin: kai raat main suthe nahi ho na tum.

watchman: nahi sir.

abhijit: purvi humare gate ke bahar cctv kemera lagahuva hai na usske fotheg lekar ana.

purvi go and bring the cctv fortheg.

abhijit all see the fortag.

abhijit: ye kya shreya 2 dini pahale bureau ayi thi aur itni subh subh. Par purvi tumne tho baath ya tha ki  
shreya ka phone aya tha. Par wo tho yaha ayi thi.

pankaj: main kaha tha sir ye shreya ne kiya hoga.

sachin: pankaj tum yaise kaise dhaveke saath kaha sakhathe ho.

abhijit: ye shreya ne kya kiya usske iss galati ki vajase usski job bhi khatre main pad sakhathi hai.

abhijit: purvi muje shreya ke call detail chahiye.

purvi: yes sir.

after some time purvi came with shreya's call details.

abhijit: ye kya shreya ko tho siddrath ka phone nahi aya tha balki kisi unkonw numbers se message aya tha  
ha aur iss liye shreya uss din jaldi gayi thi.

pankaj: sir main aapse kaha tha ki shreya daya sir se mil ne ja rahi hai par aapne meri baath nahi mani.

 **acp came from cabin.**

acp: abhijit kuch pata chala.

abhijit: ha sir shreya buraeu ayi thi aur muje lagath hai ussne hi proof ke saath ched chaayi kiyi hai.

acp: kya shreya ek cid officers hokar yaise kiya purvi sabh ko informed karo ki cid officers shreya jaha bhi kahi  
dhekhe usse pakade. Aur sabh police station par shreya ki photho bejo.

acp go from their. And purvi did the same.

 **here in the raghu's flat.**

shreya is searching the proof and she success to find the proof about daya's innocent.

shreya collect all the proof but his bed luck raghu usse dhekhatha hai.

rahgu: kya dud rahi ho inspector shreya.

shreya(povs): isse kiase pata chala mera naam. Muje sabh proof mil gayi par raha se javu kaise.

raghu: tume kya laga ki tum raghu ko bevafu karo gi aur main bevakuf banega. muje pata chal gaya hai tum  
kon ho. Aur yaha pe kyu ayi ho par ab tum yaha se jinda nahi ja pavogi. Daya ko bachane ayi par ab khud  
maregi.

shreya: raghu main ye sare sabut cid main lekar ja rahi hu.

raghu: kaha cid main par agar tum vaha gayi tho mari javogi t.v pe acp ne kaha hai ki inspector shreya ko  
jaha bhi dhekhe usse arreset kiya jaye. Tum tho vaha bhi nahi ja pavogi. Tumare death tho hogi.

aur ragu shreya ko pakadatha flat par se lekar jatha hai.

 **kya cid ke kis step ki javase shreya ki jaan khatre main a sakhathe hai kya daya shreya ko bacha payega.**

 **review jarur dena**


	3. Chapter 3

daya did not contct to shreya.

daya(povs): pata nahi shreya kisi hogi ye t.v. walo ne shreya ki identity dhekhayi hai aur agar raghu ko pata  
chalega ki shreya cid officers hai tho wo usse nahi hi kuch kar na padega. Yaisa kar tha hu main  
bureau jatha hu. Abhijit ko sabh baath hu. bahut ho gaya ye chupna meri javase kisi begunaki jaan khatre  
main ye main nahi hone de sakhatha. muje cid ke samne jana hi padega.

daya left from their

he reached the bureau.

daya enter.

acp: daya tum yaha. Pankaj muh kya dhekha rahe ho daya ko girffatha karo.

pankaj move to girffatar daya but cut acp.

daya: sir main yaha pe help manne keliye aya hu. Please sir meri madat kijaye.

acp: daya muje tumari koi bhi baath nahi sun ni. daya cut.

daya: abhijit please shreya ki jaan khatre main hai. Wo raghu shreya ko mar dalega. Please usse bachavo.  
Muje lagath hai raghu ko pata chala gaya hai ki shreya cid officers hai aur meri madat kar rahi hai.

abhijit: shreya ki jaan khartre main hai matalb wo kaha hai.

daya: wo mere beguna hone ke sabut anegi thi uss raghu ke pass aur shreya ko sabut bhi mile the aur wo  
ajj muje milne wali thi par ab usse koi contact nahi ho raha hai.

acp: kya tum sach kaha rahe ho

daya: sir main kabhi juth nahi boltha aap janthe hai. Hume raghu ke ghar jana chahiye.

abhijit: ha chalo.

acp: but daya tum nahi avoge tum cid officers nahi ho tumare uppar izaam hai khoon ka.

daya: sir please muje ane do please sir. Agar shreya ko kuch ho gaya tho main aapne aap ko kabhi maaf nahi  
kar pavuga abhijit please.

acp: acha teek hai chalo.

 **All left from their.**

 **They reached the raghu's house.**

The door is locked.

Daya:ye tho luck hai ab kya kare.

Abhijit:main khol tha hu.

Abhijit darawaja khol ta hai and they enter in the flat. They searched. Daya find some things which is made by shreya.

Daya:abhijit ye dhekho abhijit also came their.

Daya:lagatha hai shreya ne kuch likha hai. Ye alaphate hi hame raghu ke pass puch sakhathe hai.

Abhijit:ha daya ye d k company ka Pura godown likha hai. Par hai kaha pe.

Purvi:sir ye godown highway no. 12 pe padtha hai sunna hai vaha par bahut illegal kaam hothe hai.

 **In out side log ate hai.**

sachin investing to the people who are present in the out side

Sachin:kya aap log janthe hai ye raghu ek ladki ko lekar gaya hai.

One lady:nahi sahab hame nahi pata. Ek ladki rahathi raghu ke saath.

Second lady:pata nahi iss bhad kamare main kya huva hoga wo raghu tho ek gudda hai pata nahi kya kya huva  
hoga. Mili kya wo ladki aap ko.

Sachin: nahi sayad raghu uss aapne saath lekar gaya hoga.

Second lady:pata nahi wo ladki bhi uss raghu ke havas ki shikar bani liye aapna muh chupa rahi hogi  
iss liye gayi hogi aapni jan dene ke liye.

sachin: bas kijaye aap log ko pata hai wo ladki kon ha wo cid officers hai.

second lady: kya sheee sheeeeeee cid officer hokar ye kaam sharm nahi hai bade aye logo ko gyan ke baathe  
sikhane wale aur yaise kaam kar the samay koi saram nahi hai. Main tho kahathi hu ladkiyo ko itni  
chuth kyu de dehai maa baap.

sachin: aap log se baath kar na hi bekar hai.

daya abhijit and acp came in out

abhijit: chalo sachin dk godown jana shayad shreya vaha ho.

They all left from their.

 **In car.**

Daya:agar shreya ko kuch bhi huva tho main aapne aap ko kabhi maaf nahi kar pavuga. Muje usse yaha  
beja na nahi chaye tha sabh meri galati hai. Usski 15 dinno bhad shaadi hai agar usse kuch hogaya tho aunty  
uncle kya karuga.

Abhijit:daya kuch nahi hoga shreya ko. Hum ja rahe hai na vahape.

 **In dk godown.**

Shreya:dhekho tume muje yaha le kar bahut bhadi galti kiyi sir tume nahi chodege. Ab tak unne  
pata chal gaya hoga ki tum muje yaha lekar aye ho. Wo bas athe hi hoge.

raghu: chup muje pata hai daya ne tume mere paass beja tha . ab main tumare yaisi alat karugi ki tume  
dhekha ke daya khud ko tumari halat ka jimidhar mane aur ussi gulty ke mare kudh ke najaro main gir jaye  
aur majabur hokar aapna jeevan khatham kare ga.

shreya: please muje chod do.

raghu: nahi main . Daya ko marthe dheka chahatha hu mera badla bhi pura hoga.

they all reached in the godown.

acp: chalo andhar chalthe hai.

daya: ha sir.

 **in inside the godown.**

raghu is came near shreya.

as soon as raghu came close to shreya . A firetook place on raghu he feelt on floor.

daya: raghu tum muje pata tha ki tume arun ko mar tha aur muje fasa diya tha.

raghu: ha daya main tumse badala lena chahatha tha tumari vajase muje 5 saal ki jail huyi thi yaad hai.

daya: ha raghu tume ek khoon kiya tha

raghu: par majburi mai.

daya: ha par khoon tho kiya tha na. aur ab iss bhar bhi vahi galti kiyi hai muje se badala lene keliye ek aur  
khoon.

acp: ab baith jail main faisi ki saza ane tak. Sachin lekar javo isse.

sachin took the raghu.

shreya move towards daya abhijit and acp sir.

daya: shreya tum teek ho

shreya: ha sir main teek hu.

acp: shreya main tume suspent kar tha hu.

daya: par sir.

shreya: I m sorry sir.

acp: shreya tum ek cid officer hai aur ye itni bhadi galati .ye galti nahi guna hai aur main ye kabhi kabhi nahi  
baradhash nahi kar sakhatha iss liye tume suspanted kar raha hu.

daya: sir ye sabh shreya ko ma… but shreya cut.

shreya: daya sir sir teek kaha rahe hai maine vakahi galti kiyi hai aur usski muje saza mil ni chahiye.

daya: par shreya.

shreya: sir main aapna sara saman purvi ko de dugi. Par sir meri ek request hai aap sabh se. main ajj hi Ahmedabad jana chahathi hu 15 dinno bhad meri shaadi hai siddrath ke saath tho sir main chahathi hu ki aap sabh vaha aye main chahathi hu mera sara cid parivare mere saath ho please sir.

abhijit: shreya hum jarur ajayege.

acp: chale abhijit.

daya: sir aap log jaye main bhad main atha hu.

abhijit: ok. Take care shreya. And best wish for your life.

shreya: thax u sir.

purvi: bye shreya

They all left from their. Accepte daya and shreya.

daya: shreya thax u meri madat kar ne ke liye.

shreya: sir aap sorry mat bolye. Sir aapna khaayal rakhega pata nahi fir kabh milege.

daya: shreya… wooooo maine tumse kaha na chahatha hai. Ki.. Main.

shreya: kya baath hai daya sir..

daya(povs): daya ye kya kar rahe ho usski shaadi hone wali hai agar tum ab shreya ko aapni dil ki baath baathvo ge tho koi fayada nahi hai. Ab wo kisi aur ki honewali hai. Tumari shreya ke liye ki feeling ab kah kar kya farda isse acha chup raho aur ye samjo ki tumari jindgi main abhi pyaar shaadi nahi hai.

shreya: sir aap kuch kah na chaha the ho

daya: nahi tho

shreya: sir tho main chalathi hu.

shreya left from their.

 **flash back over.**

daya: shreya shreya … ( he get up and see shreya is sleep on bed)

daya (povs): shreya tho teek hai. Purane baathe soch raha tha main. Shreya tho mere paass hai. Wo muje chod kar kahi nahi jayei. shreya main tumse bahut pyaar kar tha hu ha balehi ye shaadi tumari majburi hai. Par  
mere liye nahi main tumse pyaar kar tha hu. main tume baath na chahatha tha uss din par baath nahi paya  
par bhagawan ne muje fir se moika diya tume apnane keliye. ab main tume kabhi muje se alga nahi karuga.

after some time daya sleep.

In the morning shreya wake up & take the bath and go to kitchen for doing the breakfast.

In in the bed room daya is still sleep.

Meantime his phone rang.

In the sleep.

Daya:itni subha subha kon hai.

Daya pick up the phone.

Daya:hello sr. inspector daya speaking.

Abhijit:daya main abhijit hu.

Daya:kya boss itni subha subha ajj suday hai tho sone do na.

Abhijit:daya ye tume subha dhekh thi hai janab time dhekhye subhake 9 baje hai aur navab bhi tak soye pade  
ho. Yaha pe mera nastha bhi hogaya.

Daya:kya 9 baj gaye pata hi nahi chala subha kab hogayi. Raat ko late se soya tho ankh nahi khuli.

Abhijit:kya matalab wo matlab daya kya donno der se soye the.

Daya:abhijit wo baath nahi hai wo muje nind nahi arahi thi. Aur kuch nahi huva yaise hi kuch mat bolo aur  
aapne muh par kabu rakhana shikho.

Abhijit:daya tum bhi na are ha main tho kah na bul gaya wo maine aur tarika ji ne decised kiya hai ki tum sabh  
ko hamare ghar bulathe hai khane keliye tho tuje aur shreya ko ana hai.

Daya:ha jarur iss bhane shreya bhi sabko miligi. Ok hum ajayege.

Abhijit:ok aja na time pe ab main phone rakhatha hu wo tarika ji ko bhi madat kar ni hai.

Daya disconnect the call. And get up from couch. And go towards bathroom for take bath.

Here in kichen shreya prepared the breakfast and bring it on the dying table.

Daya also came their.

Daya:shreya tumne muje kyu nahi utha kar detha breakfast.

Shreya:kyu mere haath ka breakfast acha nahi hai.

Daya:are nahi yaisi baat nahi hai. Chalo paroso varna tada hoga.

Shreya:ji and shreya served the breakfast.

Daya nastha khane lagatha hai

Daya:tum tho khana acha banathi ho. Acha banana tum bhi khavo. Shreya bhi khathi hai.

Daya:shreya wo hume ajj abhijit ke ghar jana hai abhijit ne bulaya hai khane par.

Shreya:aap jaye mera man nahi hai.

Daya:shreya agar tum nahi avogi tho abhijit aur tarika ko bura lagega. Tumara man nahi hai tho main bhi  
nahi jatha.

Shreya:ye kya baath main athi hu.

Daya nodded.

Thy finished the breakfast.

shreya: kab jana hai

daya: abhi tum ready ho javo main ek phone kar tha hu.

shreya nooded and left from their.

afeter some shreya came. And they both left from their.

 **review jarur dena**


	4. Chapter 4

they reached the abhijit house within 30 mintues.

here abhijit and tarika are marriage and they had son name called adithya srivasthv. ( adi in 1 yrs old).

daya ring the bell.

abhijit open the door.

abhijit: daya shreya tum log agaye

daya: ha ab indhar nahi bulavoge.

abhijit: ha jarur. A javo shreya.

they both enter in the house.

abhijit: tum baitho main tarika ji ko bula kar latha hu.

daya: ha javo tume tho bahane chahiye tarika ke paass jane keliye.

abhijit: daya tum bhi na.

abhijit turn to call tarika but her good luck tarika came in their. With little adi.

tarika: are tum donno a gaye.

abhijit: ha tarika ji.

tarika: shreya kaisi ho

shreya :main teek hu aap kaisi ho.

tarika: shreya do call me aap balehi tum ab meri devarani bani ho par hum ab bhi friends hai. Jaisi pahale the  
tum muje tarika bula sakhathi ho.

shreya: ji tarika.

tarika: abhijit tum aur daya adi ko sambhalo main aur shreya khana banathi hu.

abhijit: ji tarika.

tarika handover the adi abhijit.

abhijit: chalo adi ajj aap papa aur chachu ke saath kheloge mumma ko kaam hai.

tarika: shreya chale.

shreya: ha kyu nahi.

abhijit: daya hum logo bed room main baith the hai varaga tarika ji muje kaam famayegi.

tarika: abhijit .

tarika and shreya move towards kictchen. And daya and tarika also move from their.

in kitchen

tarika: shreya tum ajj daya ke liye gajar ka halava karo tume pata hai gajar ka halva daya ka man pasad hai.

shreya: ji and take the saman for prepared of gajar ka halava.

all both engaed in the kicthen .

 **at 12.00 pm.**

tarika: sabh ho gaya tum daya abhijit ko bulavo wo adi ko bhi khilakar solathi hu. Main dhud garam kar thi hu

shreya: ok main abhi ayi.

 **in abhijit bed room.**

abhijit: daya tum kush hai na iss shaadi se muje pata hai tumne ye shaadi emotinal ho kar kiyi hai. Pir bhi  
shreya achi ladki hai dhekha na tumne ussne aapni badnami ki baath na soch kar tumari help kiyi. Bahut kam  
logo hothe hai.

daya: ha abhijit muje pata ha shreya achi ladki hai.

abhijit: daya kya tum shreya se pyaar kar the ho sach sach baath na.

daya: boss tum bhi na.

abhijit: daya bolo na baath ko talo mat.

daya: ha kar tha hu shreya se pyaar. Main usse baatha na chahatha tha par fir socha ki usski shaadi honewali  
hai. Ham ha usse kashmash main kyu dalu. Issliye chup raha. Par bhagawan ki marzi aur thi shreya aur meri shaadi huyi.

abhijit: dhekha sun liyi na bhawang ne teri ab kab kahega shreya ko aapni man ki baath.

daya: abhijit tume tho pata hai hamari shaadi kis alat main huyi hai. Main aapne aap ko nahi tayar kar pa raha  
hu. Ye shaadi sirf ek samjotha hai. Aur kuch nahi.

shreya lisent this and left from their. She had tear from eye.

daya: muje pata hai ye shaadi shreya ke liye ek samjotha hai. Ussne aapni shaadi ki sapne kisi aur ke liye  
dhekhe the tho kya wo muje uss nazar se dhekh payegi muje pati ke roop main accept kar payegi. Tum hi  
soch abhijit.

abhijit: daya tume shreya se baath kar ni chahiye. Ho sakhath hai ussne halake saath samjotha kar liya hoga.  
Muje lagatha main tum donno ko age bhad na chahiye. Jo bhi kuch huva ussse bul kar ek nayi surhavat kar ni chayiye.

Daya:ha abhijit muje pata hai par main shreya ko wakt dena chahathu. Wo pure man se humare rishte tho  
accepted kare.

Abhijit:par daya yaad rakho ki wakt tumare haath se na chalana jaye. Jitna jaldi ho sakhe aapni dil ki baath kahado varna der na ho jaye tume tho pata hai hamari job kaisi hai koi barosha nahi kabh kuch ho jaye.

Daya:ha abhijit pata hai

Abhijit:adi apne chacha ko kaha do ki tumare saath khelne keliye koi chahiye.

Daya:abhijit kuch bhi.

Tarika came in the room.

Tarika:muje pata donno baatho main lage hoge. Adi ko bhuk lagi hogi. Abhijit tum bhi kamal kar the ho.

Abhijit:baatho baatho main wakt ka pata hi nahi chala.

Daya:ha vaise tarika khana ban gaya.

Tarika:ha par shreya kaha hai wo tho tum logo ko bulane ayi thi.

Daya:wo tho nahi ayi.

Tarika:teek hai niche chalo. Both nodded and tro left from.

 **In the Balcony**

Shreya(povs):kya daya ke liye ye shaadi sirf ek samjotha hai. Aur wo unnki jagah par teek bhi main unn pe  
khamkha gale padi hu. Par kya wo kabhi bhi muje accepted nahi karege Apni wife ke roop karege. agar muje accpted nahi karege tho koi baath nahi mere liye yahi baatha bahut bhadi hai ki meri shaadi unn se huyi hai. par main ye shaadi meri akhari sas tak nibhavugi. Bale hi unne ke liye ye shaadi sirf samjotho ho par mere liye ye bahut bhadi baath hai. Maine jis pyaas ki wo ajj mere saath hai. Bale hi wo mujse pyaar nahi karthe par main tho kar thi hu na. Aur main marthe dam tak unnise pyaar karugi.

In the living room tarika call shreya.

Tarika:shreya kaha pe ho pata nahi ye ladki kaha gayi hai.

Lisening tarika voice. Shreya also came in living.

Tarika:kaha thi maine tume inn donno ko bulane ke liye beja tha na.

Shreya:ha par mumma ka call aya tho unnse baath kar rahi thi.

Tarika:teek hai.

Shreya:sir bhi tak koi nahi aya.

Abhijit:ha wakt tho ho gaya athe hi hoge.

Tarika:wo sabh log anese pahale main adi ko khana khilathi hu. Shreya tum jara salad banavogi

Shreya:ha jarur.

Shreya left from their.

Tarika adi ko khana khila thi hai.

Daya to abhijit:abhijit main socha raha hu ki shreya ke suspension ke silsile main acp sir se baath  
mantha hu meri vajase shreya suspend huyi. Par maine hi usse kaha tha. Par uss baath ki saza usse mil gayi  
hai 1 mahina hoga ab tho cid join kar sakhathi hai na.

Abhijit:ha daya acp sir se baath karo.

The door bell rang.

Daya:lagatha hai agaye.

abhijit open the door.

abhijit: a gaye tum logo.

purvi: ha sir.

kavin: sir andhar nahi bulavoge.

abhijit: are kavin indhar avona.

sachin: sir sirf kavin ko hi bulayege.

abhijit: are nahi a vo na tum sabh bhi andhar.

and all enter in the house.

purvi: are daya sir ab kab aye.

daya: subh bas tum logo ka itazaar tha. Baitho.

purvi: are hamara rajkumar kya kar kar raha hai.

tarika: khana kha raha hai.

hearing the sound shreya also came in hall.

purvi: shreya kaisi ho.

shreya: main teek hu tum baathvo tum kaisi ho.

purvi: main teek hu.

sachin move towards shreya and gave her side hug.

sachin: gudiya kaisi ho.

shreya: main teek hu bhai .

sachin: uncle aunty se baath huye teri. Wo kaise hai.

shreya: wo teek hai.

tarika: bas muje 10 minute do adi ko khana khilane ke bhad hum logo bhi lunch kar the hai.

freedy to shreya: shreya wo main tumare shaadi main nahi a paya tho sorry.

shreya: its ok sir.

pankaj: acha huva freedy sir aap vaha par nahi thi maine tho kuch bhi nahi khaya. Wo siddrath ki buva ki  
baatho se hi saba ka pait bara kyu purvi. Daya see shreya face. Shreya triyed the smile.

purvi: pankaj tume khane se alava kuch dhekhatha hai.

freedy: vaise abhijit sir ye lunch ka programme kiss baath par.

abhijit: daya ki shaadi ki party samjo. Kyu daya

kavin join cid after shreya supented. And than as soon as he take the leave. And kal se hi join on duties.

kavin: kya daya sir ki shaadi ho gayi kab sir aapne baathya bhi nahi. Aur daya sir ki par party abhijit sir de rahe  
hai.

abhijit: kavin party main du ya daya ek hi baath hai.

kavin: vaise sir kisse huyi hai kya wo ayi hai.

sachin: ha kavin is se milo ye hai shreya daya sir ki wife.

kavin: kya kavin move towards shreya.

kavin: hi shreya ji main kavin sr. inspector kavin.

shreya: hi.

kavin: vaise maine aap ka naam sunna hai par yaad nahi araha hai.

pankaj: kavin aapne shreya ka bureau main sunna hoga kyuki shreya bhi cid officers thi par ab.

pankaj stop.

tarika: chalo bahut baathe huyi ab khana khathe hai. Shreya aur purvi tum donno meri madat karo. Khana  
parosh ne main.

tarika shreya purvi table lagathi hai.

all seated on dying table.

tarika shreya purvi sabh ko khaana parosathe hai.

daya gajar ka halava khatha hai.

daya: wooooooo tarika halava tho acha bana hai.

abhijit: akhir bana ya kisine tarika ji ne innki haatho main jadu hai.

tarika: vaise daya main ye halava nahi banaya. Muje pata hai main acha banathi hu. Par ajj maine nahi  
balki shreya ne tarif bhi usski karo.

daya: ha kyu nahi acha bana hai halava

purvi: sir acha ya bahut acha.

 **all laugh.**

two person enter in the house.

one person: kya chal raha hai yaha pe.

all turn and see the two person and get shock.

abhiit: aap aur acp sir aap.

acp: ha kya hum nahi a sakhathe.

daya: yaisi baath nahi hai sir ajaye na.

acp move towards shreya.

acp: shreya kaisi ho

shreya: main teek hu sir.

acp handover the envelop to shreya.

shreya: sir ye.

acp: kholke dhekho

shreya open and see the and became happy.

pankaj: sir kya hai iss main kya shreya aur daya sir ko honnymoon pe bej rahe ho.

shreya: thanx u sir.

acp: shreya kal se bureau join karo.

daya: kya sir shreya bureau a sakhathi hai.

acp: ha daya.

daya: thax u sir mere man par bahut bhada bhoj tha par ab utar gaya.

acp: daya ab tum bhi mujse puche bina kuch nahi kahoge. Tum sabh ko pata hai wo dcp kaisa admi hai usse bas  
moka chahiye bureau main ana aur hamare pich lagana.

abhijit: ha sir pata nahi dcp sir kab sudrege.

Dr.s: abhijit pahale tum sudar javo.

abhijit: dr. sahab aap ye baath sochaye bhi mat. Ki main sudr javuga.

dr. S: dhekha tarika pir tum kahathi ho ki main abhijit se kham kha gussa hotha hu.

abhijit: dr. sahab muje aap ko satana acha lagath hai.

dr.S: dhekha tarika kaisi baathe kar tha hai.

acp: salunkhe tu kya yaha lad ne aya hai.

dr.S: boss tum muje hi kyu samjathe ho pahale aapne ladke betho ko tho samjavo.

acp: salunkhe ab chalo chal the late hoga.

abhijit: sir abhi bhi aye hai ab ahigaye hai lunch kar ke jaye na.

acp: nahi abhijit kissi aur din tum logo enjoy karo. Hum nikal the hai.

acp and left from their.

and all complete the lunch in some chit chat.

kavin to freedy: freedy ji muje ye samaj nahi arhi hai. Agar shreya pahale cid main kaam kar the thi tho ab  
kyu nahi kar thi hai. Aur sir ne usse Monday se join hone ko kyu kaha aur daya sir ne ye kyu kha ki unn par  
se bahut bhada bhoj utar gaya hai. Kya huva tha.

freedy: kavin wo lambi kahali kissi din purs se baath hu.

kavin nodded.

They all are enjoying the shaam.

 **At 6.00 pm**

Tarika:pata nahi chaka ye din kaise gaya tum sabh log aye acha laga. Hum kaam kar the main ek  
bhaar sabh yekate hokar kuch waft saath bhita yege.

Abhijit:vaise tarika ji teek kah thi mahine main ek bhar tho get together hoga na chahiye kya kaha the ho daya.

Daya:ha boss.

Abhijit:tho tay raha agale mahine daya ke ghar hum milege shreya ke haath ka khaane khane kyu shreya.

Sachin:sir shreya acha khaana ke saath ka khaana khake aap log ugali chathe hi rahe gi.

Abhijit:acha tho pakka agle mahine daya ke ghar hi pakka kar the hai.

Pankaj:shreya main tume meri favourities dish baatha hu tum mere liye vahi banavo.

Shreya nodded.

Daya:abhijit muje lagatha hai ab hum jana chahiye kuch file bhi complete kar na hai.

Abhijit:daya aur der rukho na

Purvi:sir muje bhi jana hai.

Kavin:sir hum bhi jathe hai. Kavin pankaj, freedy,purvi, sachin chale jathe hai.

Daya to shreya:chale shreya.

Daya:abhijit hum bhi chalthe hai.

Abhijit:ha aur ha daya maine jo bhi kaha hai uss le bhare maine socha.

daya: ha. And they both left from their.

 **in car silent**

shreya mind is recollect what daya had speak for few hrs. before.

after some they reached the home.

daya park the car .

shreya go towards door but she stand did not open the door. She forgetten to took the keys.

daya arrived.

daya: kya huva yaha kyu khadi ho andhar nahi jana.

shreya: wo mere pass door ke keys nahi hai.

daya: ha main kholtha hu.

daya open the door.

daya: shreya keys leke bahar jana chahiye. Iss bhar main tha par kya pata agli bhaar muje koi kaam raha aur  
tume ghar ayi tho.

shreya nodded.

daya: kya baath hai kuch bola bhi nahi. Tabayat teek hai na.

shreya: ha wo main fresh hokar athi hu. Dinner bhi bana hai.

shreya left from their.

daya: chal daya rash ho aur kaam par lag ja.

shreya came and direclly to the kichten.

 **in abhijit house.**

tarika adi ko aapni godi main lekar baithi the.

tarika: abhijit pata hi nahi chala kab shaam ho gayi.

abhijit: ha tarika sabh ke saath ye wakt kaisi chala pata hi nahi chala.

tarika: vaise shreya ajj khush thi sir ne ussne bureau ane ko ha acha kiya na.

abhijit: ha acha huva tume pata daya khud ko zimedar mantha tha.

tarika: vaise abhijit tum daya se kis bhar main soch ne ke liye kah rahe the.

abhijit: maine daya se kaha hai ki wo shreya se baath kar aur aapni dil ki baath bhi baathye.  
Budu pyaar kar tha hai shreya par kabhi nahi baath hai.

tarika: kya par abhijit shreya bhi pyaar kar hogi daya se. abhi bhi usska barosha tutta hai. Kya wo fir se kisi  
pe barosh rakh payegi. Muje lagatha hai shreya ko thoda wakt dena chahiye.

abhijit: tarika ji ek baath baathhu. Maine daya ko nahi baathya.

tarika: kya.

abhijit: muje lagath hai shreya bhi daya se pyaar kar thi hai. Aap muje baathye daya par khoon ka izam lagaya  
tha tho hum sabh daya keliye pareshan the par hameshe jada paresha aur dhukhi shreya thi aur shreya ne  
daya ke kaha ne par aapni job ki bhi parva nahi kiyi chal padi daya ko bachane. tho aap hi sochaye isska kya  
matalb hai.

tarika: ha abhijit par abhijit ye mat bulo ki agar shreya daya se pyaar kar thi tho wo siddrath se shaadi ke liye  
ha kyu karthi.

abhijit: ho sakhatha hai aapni maa baap ke kaha ne par . Aur ussi daya ne bhi kuch nahi baathya tha wo bhi  
kitna wait karthi . Agar daya ke man main usske liye koi feeling nahi tho wo bhi kyu wait kare.

tarika: abhijit muje bhi yaisa lagath hai. Bas yahi duva kar thi hu ki donno jildi se ek ho.

 **in dareya house**

Daya doing the file work in living room.

Shreya ne khaana banaya aur wo table lagathi hai.

Shreya:aap ajaye khaana thada ho jayega.

Daya:aya. (keep the file on table and move towards dyining table)

Daya khaane ke liye baitha jatha hai.

Shreya bhi baith jathi hai.

Daya: shreya khaana acha banan hai. Aur halava bhi jaise muje pasad hai vaisa hi tha.

Shreya:thanx u.

Some time they finished the dinner. Bhad main daya file complete karni lagtha hai.

Shreya kitchen ka kaam samitne finished and move towards to bed room for sleep

After some time she sleep.

Than daya complete the file he also sleep in living room also.

 **review jarur dena**


	5. Chapter 5

**In the morning**

Shreya get the bath. And left to kitchen for doing the break. After some time daya wake up and take the bath  
get ready for buearu. They both done their breakfast and left to bureau.

 **in buraeu**

all are present accpet the acp sir.

daya and shreya enter in the bureau.

shreya wish all of them.

abhijit: shreya welocome in burau.

shreya: thanx u sir.

all are engeged in the work.

shreya(povs): kitna acha lagath hai fir se job kar ke.

 **likes this day's over.**

and day are going happpy. But shreya kush nahi thi fir bhi kush hone ka natak kar rahi thi

on one the the case is reported.

ek phone aya ki jagal main ek khoon huva hai. Hamari cid ki team vaha puch gayi. Daya shreya pankaj. Abhijit  
purvi, kavin, sachin.

wo log laash ko dud rahe the bahut hi bhad jagal tha.

sabh jagal main lashtha du du par pata nahi chal raha tha.

shreya sleeep. But daya hold her.

daya: sabal kar shreya teek ho.

shreya: ha. And agin they start their junrery.

at last they find the laash.

purvi: sir indhar aye ye dhekhaye laash.

all move towards purvi.

daya: lagatha hai bahut time ho gaya hai. Aur goli mari yaha kya koi suraj mil tha hai kya.

all nodded.

theydid not get id proof of that laash.

abhijit: daya abulance ko phone kar na padega. Laash ko fl bejana hai.

daya: ha. Shreya buraeu phone raho.

shreya did but unlucky single is not their.

shrey: sir yaha pe single nahi hai.

daya: age jake dhekho milega. Pankaj shreya ke saath javo.

shreya and pankaj nodded.

shreya search the single. But she did not get.

pankaj: shreya mila kya.

shreya: nahi pankaj tum yahi rukho main age jakar dhekhathi hu.

pankaj: ok main bhi try kar tha hu.

shreya move forward. But she did not get. She reach far away from his team.

pankaj wait for shreya than he return in where his team their.

daya: kar liya phone.

pankaj: nahi shreya laga rahi par pata nahi kaha chali gayi hai maine bahut wait kiya par wo nahi ayi tho main chala aya.

daya: kya shreya nahi ayi matalb kaha gayi maine tum donno ko kaha tha jane ko tum nahi ja sakhathe thi  
usske saath

pankaj: sir shreya ne kaha ki vahi rukho tho main vahi rukh gaya.

pankaj: pata nahi.

meantime kavin and sachin came.

sachin: sir hume bureau phone kiya hai

daya: abhijit main ja raha hu shreya ko dudne.

daya: pata nahi sachin shreya kaha gayi hai.

daya left.

abhijit: daya rukho yaar main bhi atha hu.

sachin: sir main bhi atha hu.

purvi: sir main bhi athi hu.

abhijit: ok teek hai kavin aur pankaj tum yahi pe rukho. Hum logo shreya ko dudne jathe hai.

and they left from their.

Daya :shreya...

Sachin abhijit also take name of move farward.

They go on searched shreya.

Daya:ye meri galti hai. Muje pankaj aur shreya ko bej nahi chahiye

Abhijit:daya shreya ek cid officer. aapni saksha kar na janthi hai. Tum chita mat karo.

daya: par magar usse kuch huva tho main….

sachin: sir shreya mil jayegi aap chita mat karo.

vaha pe Ambulance athi hai aur kavin aur pankaj laash ko fl bej dethe hai.

aur wo log unn log ki rah dekhathe hai.

daya abhijit sachin and purvi searced shreya but they did not get.

purvi fin some thing notice and call daya

purvi: sir yaha pe kuch hai daya move towards purvi.

purvi: sir ye dhekhaye ye the shreya ka hai ( hand chain)

daya: ha ye shreya ki hai. Daya noticeit and see the khoon on that.

daya: ye khoon sayad shreya ka hoga.

abhijit: purvi khoon lelo check karege shreya ka hai ya nahi

daya: abhijit itna khoon shreya teek tho hogi na.

sachin: sir muje ab shreya ki chita horahi hai. Pata nahi bichari ke jindgi main kya likha hai.

abhijit: sachin kuch nahi hoga shreya hum usse kuch nahi hine dege.

daya: abhijit shreya shreya daya felt on graund. Abhijit hold daya.

abhijit: daya sabhalo aapne aap ko shreya teek hai.

daya: abhijit tum dhekha rahe ho kitna khoon hai yaha pe.

abhijit: daya hume pata nahi ye khoon vakai shreya ka hai ya kisi aur ka

daya: par abhijit.

abhijit: daya muje lagath hai hume bureau jana chahiye.

daya: nahi main nahi avuga shreya ko lekar avuga.

abhijit: daya ham bhad main athe hai abhi ke liye chalo.

abhijit take the daya and they reached bureau.

daya abhijit sachin purvi go to the fl.

abhijit while entring the fl.

abhijit: kya pata chala dr. sahab wo khoon shreya ka hai.

dr.s: ha shreya ka aur wo khoon match ho raha hai.

daya: kya matalb shreya ki jaan khatrme hai aur khoon bhi bahut gaya hai.

dr.s: ha daya wo tho shreya ka hai par

abhijit: dr. sahab aap kya kah na chahathe ho.

dr. s: abhijit tum log jo khoon layevo wo shreya ka hai wo khoon 15 din pahale ka hai. Jaise ki 15din  
pahale se blood bank main rakha tha.

daya: kya matalb shreya ko chot nahi ayi .

tarika: daya chot tho ayi hai par muje lagath hai joda gahari nahi hogi.

abhijit: akhir ye mamla kya hai aapke kahne ke mutabit ye sabh shreya ke liye kiya hai.

sachin: sir dhekhane se tho yahi dhekhatha hai.

tarika: abhijit iss ka ko bahut time huva hai yaise lagath hai ki ye laash mortage se layi hai.

daya: iss ka matalb ye sochi samji chal hai sirf sirf shreya ko kidpa kar ne keliye.

abhijit: daya shreya inn pichale 15 dinno aapna khoon donet kiya tha.

daya: ha kiya tha.

abhijit: tho konse hospital ke blood bank main kuch tume pata hai.

daya: nahi maine usse se pucha nahi

abhijit: daya yaad karo agar baatho baatho main shreya ne baathya hoga.

daya: nahi abhijit muje nahi baathaya. Kas maine pucha hotha.

purvi: sir shreya ne mujse kaha tha ki wo blood done kar ne wali hai.

abhijit: tume kuch pata hai kon se hospital main.

purvi: sir main sure nahi hu par muje lagath hai shreya ne life line hospital main blood done kiya hoga.

tarika: ha abhijit main adi ko lekar life line hospital gayi tho yaha muje shreya mili thi shayad vahi pe diya hoga

abhijit: teek hai Daya chalo life line hospital jathe hai wahi se kuch pata chale.

they all left from hospital.

in life line hospital.

on the desk of Receptionist .

abhijit : hum log cid se hai.

Receptionist : cid kya baath hai sir.

daya: dhekahye hume aap sabh ka bayan chahiye. Aap aapne sabhi staff ko bulaye.

Receptionist : sure sir

she all the staff.

abhijit: hum log cid se hai.

sachin: dhekhaye yaha se blood kiso diya hai. Ya chori huyi hai.

staff1 : kya sir yaha pe khoon ki chori huyi hai.

sachin: ha aur hamari ek officer ne yaha pe blood diya tha vahi blood group ki chori huyi hai.

staff2: par yaha pe chori kon karga aur wo bhi khoon ka.

daya: kisi ne paiso ke lalaj main kiya hoga.

staff3 : pa….rrrrr si…rrrrrrrrrrr kis ne kiya ho…..ho ga

abhijit: tum itne gabaraye huye kyu hai.

staff 3 dash the another person . But his bed luck daya catch him.

daya: bolo kis ko diya tha khoon.

staff: maine kuch nahi kiya.

daya: dhekh jaldi aapna muh khol varna muje pata nahi main kya karyga tumara. Sayad kal ka suraj na dhekh  
pavoge.

staff3: sir baath hu wo ek admi yaha admi ko shayad pata tha ki madam ne khoon diya hai. Uss admine  
muje Rupees diye aur wo khoon lekar gaya aur sir ek laash bhi.

daya: kya tum uss admi ka chehara yaad hai. Humare liye usska chehara banavoge.

staff3 : ha sir jarur.

they left from their

in the jangal . Ek sumasan main ek ghar tha aur uss ghar ke charo taraf gudde hai.

in the the ghar shreya is on floor. And one man is their.

shreya slowlly open the eys.

shreya: ammmmm hhhhhhhh main yaha kaha hu. Pankaj pankaj…..

man: shreya yaha pe koi bhi nahi hai sirf main aur tum ho. Cid wale yaha pe nahi hai aur khas kar wo daya  
yahape nahi hai.

shreya: tum muje yaha pe kyu lekar aye ho aur ho kon tum.

man: shreya muje itni jaldi bul gayi main tho tume nahi bula.

they reached the bureau. They staff 3 drwan the image.

see the image all get shock.

daya: ye yaha pe par iss ne shreya ko kyu kindap kiya hai.

kavin: sir aap isse janthe ho.

…

…

….

 **friend guss karo shreya ko kindap kisine kiya hoga aur kon hai wo aadmi jise cid wale janthe hai.  
Aur kya daya sir shreya tak puch jayega ki nahi .  
aur ha next update late karugi .**

 **review jarur dena**

 **aapki  
aash vin**


	6. Chapter 6

pankaj: kavin sir ye siddarath hai shreya ki shaadi isse hi hone wali thi

daya: sachin dhekho siddarath ka phone iss time kaha pe hai.

sachin: yes sir.

in the dark room.

shreya: siddarath. Tum

siddrth: ha main kyu shock laga shreya main tumse pyaar kar tha par uss din buva ne sab barbat kiya par main  
aapni buva ko samjatha vo man bhi jathi par tumne kyu kiyi daya se shaadi.

shreya: siddarth muje chodo tumne muje yaha lakar galthi kiyi hai daya sir aur cid wale tume nahi chodege.

siddarath: shreya wo log muj tak nahi poch jayege. Main unne gunnah karna ka plan kiya aur ab tho  
uss laash ke bhare main chanbin karege. Aur main yaha pe aapna kaam

shreya: kya karne wale ho tum siddratha.

siddrath: wo shaadi ke raat jo hotha hai vahi pura kar na hai.

shreya: tumara matabl kya hai siddarath.

siddrath: are shreya itni bhi boli mat bano. Shaadi ke bhad suhag raat hothi hai. Aur meri wish hai ki main  
tumare saath suhag raat manavu.

shreya: siddarath kya bakathe ho hosh main ho ab main kisi aur ki wife hu aur muje par sirf sirf daya ka  
hak hai.

siddarath: chup tum hak ki baath kar thi ho hak tho mera bhi hai sagai huyi hai meri tumse.

shreya: siddrath kitne gude admi ko tum. Gathiya.

siddarth: shreya tume pane keliye kuch bhi kar sakhatha hu. Shreya bas ek raat ki baat hai. Kal subha chale  
jana daya ke paass.

shreya: siddrath nahi .

 **in bureau**

sachin: siddrath ka phone ussi jagal main hai sir. Jaha pe shreya lapa huyi the.

daya: tho hum log chalthe hai.

daya abhijit purvi sachin pankaj kavin left from their.

 **in the old house**

siddarath: shreya raedy ho javo humare suhag raat ke liye.

shreya: siddrath mar na pasad karugi par ye nahi.

siddrath: shreya tume marne tho main nahi duga. Jab tak main aapna kaam nahi kar tha. Usske bhad jo kar na  
karo muje usse kuch fark nahi padtha.

siddartha left from their.

 **in car**

Daya:shreya teek ho. Agar uss siddarth ne shreya ko kuch bhi kiya tho main siddarath ko nahi choduga.

Abhijit:daya siddarth kuch nahi karega

 **In that house**

Siddarth came return.

Siddarth:kya baath hai shreya aaj khud ko kosh rahi. Shreya tume pata hai aur ek suprise hai tumare liye ye  
dhokho. He show some things to shreya.

Shreya:mumma papa

Siddarth: ha tumare mummy papa mere logo ke pass hai.

Shreya:tum unne kyu laye ho yaha.

Siddarth:muje pata tha tum meri baath kabhi nahi manogi issileye inni yaha lana pada. Kyuki tume kabu main  
kar na ye ek sahi raastha tha.

Shreya:siddarth main tume kabhi bhi tumare ye gatiya irade karne nahi dogi.

Siddarth:sochalo shreya meri adami yo ke paass tumare maa baap hai. Mere ek ishare ki der. Pata nahi wo kya  
karege unnka.

Shreya:siddrath tum.

Siddarth:are are ye guss.

Daya and all reached their.

The cid enter in the house. The shoot one by one gudde. The reached the a one room. Where shreya's parent  
ko rakhe hai.

Daya move towards them.

Daya:aap logo yaha pe.

Sf:beta wo siddrath ek bhada gudda hai. Beta wo koi buinessman nahi wo ek drug dealer. Aur kahi khoon bhi kiye. Aur tho kahi ladki yo ke saath shaadi kar ke unn ladkiya ko bech dethahai. Aur ladkiyo ko achi nagar se nahi dhekhatha. Aur kuch ladkiya ka bhi ussne rape kiya. Ye sabh jankar hume pat lagi aur hum shreya ko baathane hi anewale the tho innse hume yaha bhad karke raha.

Sm:beta shreya ko usse bachavo.

Daya:ha aap chita mat kijaye mere rahathe siddarath shreya ko kuch nahi karuga.

Abhijit:daya tum javo hum dhekha the hai inne.

 **Daya left.**

Siddrath farward the step towards shreya.

Shreya:siddarath nahi age mat ana

Siddrath: shreya aaj tume koi bhi mujse nahi bachai payega.

Sid came near the shreya. He tird to do the touch the shreya but shreya tired to move close to shreya.

Shreya:sid mat karo.

Sid:shreya tum par hak mera hai daya ka Nahi. Tume mere naam ki haldi lagi hai tho tum par mera ha hi  
hak hai.

Shreya shout loudly but. He did not lisent. He came near by near. Now sid force to touch on shreya body.  
But daya shoot on his leg. He felt on the floor. Shreya see daya and run towards daya. And hug tiedlly.  
Daya also hug her.

 **After some time**

Sid:tho daya tum agaye mar ne. Tume yaha akar galti kiyi hai ab tum yaha se vapas jinda nahi japavoge.

Daya and shreya separate from hug.

Daya:siddrath ye tumari soch hai. Ab main dhekha tha hu tume mujse kon bachatha hai. Tume shreya ko  
takalif diyi hai na.

Sid: takalif ki baath chodo tum ab dhekhoge ki tumare samane shreya ka kya hal kar tha. Tum bas dhekh the  
rahoge bas kuch nahi karo ge.

Abhijit:bas siddrath tumara khel khatam hume sabh pata chala asali business kya hai. Aur ahamadabad ki police tume dud rahi hai. Sachin lekar javo isse.

Sachin take siddrath and other gudde also.

Shreya hug her all left from their shreya sm sf left to dareya bureau  
jatha hai.

 **In dareya house**

Daya:uncle anunty aap log aram kijye.

They both left.

shreya bed room main jathi hai. Daya is also in the bed room. Suddenlly shreya felt on ground.

daya: shreya … shreya.

daya: (loudlly) aunty uncle jaldi aye

sm and sf came with hurry. And get shock to see shreya.

sm ran towards shreya.

sm: isse kya huva hai shreya beta ankhe kholo.

sf: daya beta doctor ko phone karo.

daya: ha abhi kartha hu. Daya take shrea's in his arms and lied him on bed.

after some time doctor came.

sm: doctor sahab dhekhaye meri bachi ko kya huva hai.

doctor: dhekhaye pahale main unne dhekhatha hu.

daya: arun pata nahi shreya kaisi giri.

arun are daya friend.

arun: daya main pahale shreya bhabhi ko check kar tha hu usske bhaad hi kuch baath pavugi.

dr. arun check shreya.

sf: swati shreya teek hai bas usse chekar aya hai. Mat kasie ro agar shreya ko pata chalaki tu ro rayi thi ussko  
bahut bura agega tume pata hai na shreya hame rothe huye nahi dhekh sakhathi.

sm: ye sabh meri beti ki hi jindgi main kyu abhi bhi tho sabh teek huva tha fir se wo siddarath aya aur sabh khatam karke gaya. Pata nahi meri beti ke nashib main ye dhuk kabh tak likhe hai.

dr. arun: aunty shreya bhabhi teek hai. Wo stree ki vajase inne chekar aye hai.

daya: are u sure arun.

dr. arun: ha daya aur ye dawai lekar avo . Maine inne nid ka injection diya hai. Ab inne 3 4 hrs sone dethe hai  
teek.

daya: ok arun . Dr. arun gave the precetiption to daya.

daya: anunty uncle aap logo shreya ke paass rahiye main ye dawai lekar atha hu.

sm and sf nodded daya left from their along with arun.

 **in outside the room.**

arun: daya ek baath puch sakhatha hu.

daya: ha pucho na

arun: kya shreya bhabhi ko koi mansik tanav hai.

daya: arun tum kya kaha na chahathe ho.

arun: daya muje lagtha hai shreya bhabhi issi stree se gujar rahi hai.

daya: shreya ko aur stree nahi wo tho inno dinno kush thi

arun: nahi daya kuch tho baath hai wo unne andhar hi andhar kha rahi hai. Aur agar yaisa hi chala tho hum  
doctor bhi kuch nahi kar payege.

daya: arun tum ye kya kaha rahe ho.

arun: ha daya main tume dara nahi raha hu balaki sachi baath raha hu.

daya: kya arun please kuch karo shreya ko kuch nahi hoga chahiye.

arun: ye tho sirf sirf tumare haath main hai baath karo shreya bhabhi se jane ki koshish karo ki konsi baath  
se wo stree main hai.

daya: ha main pata laga luga.

arun: daya muje pata hai tum shreya bhabhi se bahut pyaar kar the ho.

daya: ha arun wo meri jindgi hai. Agar usse kuch ho gaya tho main mar javuga. Nahi ji sakhath hu main usske  
bina.

arun: daya bhabhi ka khaayal rakho aur dawai time par dena main chalatha hu.

arun left from their. And daya also move to bring dawai for shreya.

daya take the dawai from medicien store and reached to home.

when he reached in the living room his phone ring he saw the caller id and pick up the call.

abhijit: hello daya shreya ke mummy papa kaise hai.

daya: ha wo teek hai while in cried sound abhijit wo wo shreya…

abhijit: daya baath kya hai tum ro rahe hai. Kya baath hai shreya se baath huyi kaisi hai wo.

daya: abhijit wo shreya…..

abhijit: daya kuch tho bolo kya baath hai.

daya: abhijit shreya ko chekar aya tha. Aur doctor ka kahana hai ki stree ki vajase aya hai.

abhijit: kya ab wo kaisi hai. Teek hai na main aur tarika ji athe hai.

daya: abhijit ab wo teek hai aur doctor ne rest karne ko kaha hai abhi wo soyi hai. Tum logo kal ana

abhijit: teek hai khaayal rakhana usska. Main phone rakhatha hu. Take care.

abhijit disconnected the call. Daya move toward bed room.

in bed room sm and sf are present in the bed room.

sf: le aye dawai

daya: ha.

sf:daya bete aaj tumne fir ek baar humari bachi par ayi huyi mushibat se usse bachaya fir ek baar tum mere  
nazaro main maha ban gaye ho sach main main tumara ye upakar kabhi nahi buluga.

sm: ha bete uss din bhi tumne hi shreya ka haath thama tha. Hamari ghar ki izat bachayi thi.

daya: ye mera farz tha. Ek baath kahu. Maine kabhi aapne maa baap ko nahi dhekha hamesh se chahatha tha  
ki mera bhi ek parivaar ho jis main main mere maa baap raheye. Par mere kismat main nahi tha maa ka pyaar  
mera bachpan anath ashram main gaya jab bhada huva tho asharam choda aur cid join kiya pir abhijit jaisa  
bhada bhai mila aur acp sir jaise pita par kami thi tho maa ki pyaar ki pata nahi wo kami kabhi puri nahi hogi  
anunty ek baath kahu kya main aapko maa kahadu. and tear came from daya eys.

sm: beta ye kya kah ne puchne ki baath hai. Ha bilkul tum muje maa kaha sakhathe ho. Sun the ho ji aaj muje  
mera beta mil gaya. Jiski raha ek maa barsho pahale dhekh rahi thi. Beta tum anath nahi ho main hu na tumare  
liye. Tumne humare liye bahut kuch kiya hai aur ye sirf ek beta hi kar sakhatha hai. sm hug daya.

daya: thax u maa.

sm: maa se kabhi bhi thax nahi karthe.

sf: are bhai hum bhi hai yaha pe muje bhi gale lagana hai aapne bete ko.

sf hug daya.

after some time.

daya: maa main khane bana tha hu aap baithye shreya ke paass.

sm: nahi beta main banathi hu. Tum baitho aram se.

daya: nahi maa aap kyu tahalif kar thi hu. Main banadetha hu.

sm: par beta.

daya: aaj aap loga mere haatho ka khaana khaye.

sm: teek hai par main bhi help karugi.

daya: ok teek hai.

daya and sm left from their.

they both made khaan and done the dinner

daya: maa papaji aap log so jaye main hu shreya ke paass.

sm: ha beta agar kisi baath ki jarurt pade tho bulana.

daya: ji.

sm and sf move towards guest room.

daya also move in the bed room.

he see shreya is sleeping .

daya move towards shreya.

daya(povs): shreya yaise sothe huyi kitni masum dhekhathi hai. Akhir baath kya hai iss baath ka tension liya  
hai iss ne. shreya main kabhi bhi tume apnse alag hone nahi duga. Tum ho issliye main hu. Jab bhi tume dhekh  
tha hu tho lagath hai bas tume dhekhtha hi rahu. ye pal yahi tam jaye .shreya main bahut hi jaldi tume aapni dil ki baath bathavuga ab der nahi karuga bahut ho gaya. muje pata hai tum bhi mujse pyaar kar thi ho. main tumse ye baath bahut pahale baath na chahatha tha par soch shayad tume kuch time chahi hoga. par ab hi tum teek ho jaye main tum meri dil ki baath bathayuga.

after some time he sleep rest her head on bed.

…

….

 **previous update main maine kaha tha ki agli update late karugi par main bahut kush hu bahut sare review ko dhekha kar tho socha jaldi update kar thi hu.**

 **kya daya shreya ko aapne dil ki baath bathayega agar baathyega tho kya kuch khas karge. Jane ke liye wait karo  
kaha the hai na sabar ka phal mitha hotha hai.**

 **review please**

 **aapki  
aash vin**


	7. Chapter 7

…

 **in the mid night she remebered daya' s word.**

 **ye sirf sirf ek samjotha hai.** And than she remebere the word's of siddarath . She rememered how siddarath see How he force to touch her. She remember all the those word of siddarath.

shreya: nahi muje chodo

daya: shreya kya huva are u ok.

shreya did not answer but cried.

daya: shreya kuch ho raha hai tume kuch tho kaho yaar.

shreya: wo wo seeeeeeee . Wo muje nahi chodega. Usski wo gadi ankhe . Uss ka wo muje chuna. Seeeee  
she rabbed her cloth.

daya: shreya kya baathe kar rahi ho. Kon koi hi bhi nahi hai.

daya farward his hand but shreya stop him.

shreya: mat chuyye muje . Aapne kyu kiyi mujse shaadi . Aapne ye shaadi sirf muje badanami she bachne  
ke liye kiyi hai na. wo siddrath muje nahi chodega iss bhar wo nahi kamyab huva par agali bhaar . Nahi nahi iss se acha main sucide kar thi. ha yehi teek hai nahi jina muje . muje ye darnak jindgi nahi chahiye.  
iss se acha main mar jathi. wo ajayega

daya : shreya kaise pagalo jaisi baathe kar rahi ho. shant ho javo main tumare saath hi hu. Koi nahi ayega.

shreya: nahi please mat meri paass mat ana maine kaha na muje mat chuna.

shreya run towards washroom. And take the shoower.

daya: shreya meri baath sunno siddrath ne shreya ki kya halat kiyi hai. Main use nahi choduga.

daya stand near washroom door.

daya: shreya bas hogaya tume tad lag jaye gi tum bimar ho bhi bas karo yaar.

than after 30 minutes shreya open the door.

daya move towards shreya but shreya stop him.

shreya: rukh jaye aap vahi pe. Muje aap ka yayhasan nahi chahiye. Ek baar kiya hai wo kafi hai aur nahi. Aur main aapko aur takalif nahi dena chahathi . Aapne mujse shaadi karke muje badmanise bacha yah main aapka ye upkar kabhi nahi bulugi. Aur aapke liye ye shaadi sirf ek samjotha hai na. tho teek hai main kal hi aapne mumma papa ke saath javugi main aapne aap ko aap par nahi thopugi.

daya: shreya tum ye kya kaha rahi ho. Hosh main ho aur dheere se baath karo maa ji aur papaji yahi pe hai.  
Daya came to hold shreya. But again stop him.

shreya: nahi chahiye muje kisi ka bhi yeyashan aur aap ki tho nahi chahiye ye shaadi tho aap sirf majburi main nibha rahe hai na. tho thod dijaye.

daya: shreya ye kya baath kar rahi ho.

shreya: main teek kah rahi hu. Thod dijye . Aur age bhadye.

daya: shreya ek minute kisne kaha tume ki maine ye shaadi majaburi main kiyi hai aur ye shaadi sirf ek  
samjotha hai.

shreya: maine aap ki aur abhijit sir ki baathe sun liyi the aap unne kaha rahe the ki ye shasdi ek samjotha hai.

daya: kya tumne puri baath nahi suni hai. Ha maine kaha tha ki ye shaadi ek samjotha hai par mere liye nahi  
muje lagath tha ki tum iss shaadi se kush nahi ho. Par shreya main tumse pyaar kar tha hu tumare saath jindgi  
gujarna chahatha hu. Shreya I love you.

daya hug shreya.

daya: shreya I really love u main tumse bahut pyaar kar tha hu main tume baath na chahatha tha par tumari  
shaadi tay ho gayi thi issliye nahi kaha . Aur main tumse shaadi aapni marzi se kiyi hai.

shreya: aap ne ye baath kar ne keliye itna wakt lagaya. Aapko pata hai main tho ye soch rahi thi main aap par  
jabadathi aapke gale padi hu. Aur ye shaadi aapki majburi hai.

daya: shreya ek bhaar mujse baath kiyi ho thi . Tho madam ko iss baath ka stree tha.

shreya: ha aapko pata hai har din main aapne aapko kosh rahi kyu kiyi maine ye shaadi.

daya: shreya chalo kapde badalo varana thad lag jayegi.

shreya nodded. And change the cloth.

shreya kept her head to daya shoulders. And some time she sleep.

in moring daya wakre up and see she is sleep.

he slowly move towards bathroom and take the bath and came in the living room.

in the living room sf is reading the newspapr and sm is in the kitchen.

sf: are beta tum uth gaye. Shreya ab kaisi hai.

daya: teek hai pahale se better feel kar rahi hai.

sm bring the coffee for both of them.

sm: shreya uthi nahi

daya: nahi soyi hai maine bhi nahi uthaya.

sf: uss siddrath ne hamari bachi ka kya halat kiyi hai.

sm: baar baar uss gathiya admika naam mat lijaye.

and they did the some chit chat.

after some time shreya came in living room.

sm: are shreya tum kyu ayi muje bulathi main athi

daya: shreya tume rest karna chahiye.

shreya: main ab teek hu. Mumma main teek hu.

sm: ha beta.

meantime door bell ring.

daya: main dhekhtha hu.

daya open the door. And find abhijit tarika .

daya: are tum logo itne subh subh

abhijit: ab andhar nahi bulavoge.

daya: ha andhar avona.

abhijit and tarika enter in the house.

abhijit: shreya kaise ho

shreya:main teek hu.

tarika: shreya teek ho.

and all done the dinner. And abhijit tarika and daya left to bureau.

Abhijit and daya reached the bureau.

Abhijit:daya tum kab baathvoge shreya ko dhekh teri chup rahane ki vajase der na ho jaye soch lo

Daya:abhijit tume pata uss din hum baathe kar rahe the tho shreya ne sun liyi thi wo baathe aur galat  
matalab lagaya tha.

Abhijit:kya ab kya kare.

Daya:are pareshan wali baath nahi hai. Wo maine sabh teek kiya.

Abhijit:kya isska matalb hai tume shreya ko aapne dil ki baath bathayi.

Daya:ha

And than they enter in the bureau.

All wish them. And doing the work.

 **At the evening**

Daya and all left from bureau.

 **In dareya house.**

Daya reached the home sm gave him the coffee.

Shreya is also present their.

Sm:daya beta hum soch rahe hai ki ahemadabed chalte hai vaha maaji aur bapuji akele yaha ab shreya teek hai. Shreya ka khaayal rakhane ke liye aap ho aapke rahathe shreya ki muje kohi tension Nahi hai.

Daya:par maaji itni jaldi aap log jayege yaisa kare te na dada dadi ko yaha bulathe sabh saath rahege.

Sf:nahi daya beta

Daya:par kyu nahi

Sm:daya bete hume acha lage ta ki hum aap logo ke paass rah te tho par maaji ko pasad nahi beti ke sasura main jake rahna wo thodi purane khayalo ki hai. issliye hume decided kiya ki hum log jayege.

sf: ha beta .

daya and shreya all done their dinner and go to sleep.

in the moring sm sf also left to air port . daya drop them in the airport and move to the bureau.

Abhijit:daya kya baatha hai tumare chehare pe ye smile. Kisiko yaad kar rahe ho.

Daya:ha(than he see abhijit face) nahi abhijit tum bhi na kaha ki baat kaha le jathe ho.

Abhijit:are maine kya kiya sirf tume puch.

Daya: muje kaam hai.

Abhijit:maine kab kaha ki tum free hu. Abhijit left to his desk.

Acp bureau main nahi dcp chitrol athe hai.

Dcp while enter.

Dcp:pradhyuman kaha hai koi yaha kaam kar rahe hai ya youhi baithe hai.

Daya:aaj ka din acha nahi jayega.

Dcp:daya tumne kuch kaha.

Daya:nahi tho.

Abhijit:sir aap ko kuch kaam tha acp sir tho nahi hai.

Dcp:nahi kuch kaam nahi hai tha main bas yaha se gujar raha tha tho yaha chala aya.

Dcp:daya vaise inspector shreya kaha pe hai. Abhi tak chutti khatam nahi huyi. Agar tum chaho tho main usse  
hamesh ke liye chutti deta hu.

Daya:sir wo bimar hai kal se join karegi.

Dcp:are kal kyu usse lekar hanymoon pe javo. Pradhyuman ne ye bureau ghar banaya hai. Agar main yaha hota  
to tum sabh ko line pe le atha.

After that dcp go.

Daya:gayi mushibat

All move towards their work.

At the evening one by one left.

Abhijit:daya main nikal tha hu.

Daya:ok main bhi ja raha hu. Bas ye file baki hai.

Abhijit left. After some time daya also left.

 **In dareya house.**

Shreya is waiting for daya the door bell ring

Shreya:lagatha hai agaya. Shreya open the the door.

Shreya:aap agaye.

Daya enter in the living room.

Shreya:main pani lekar athi hu. Shreya move towards kitchen and bring the water.

Daya drank it.

Daya:main fresh hokar atha hu.

Shreya:ji. Daya left from. After 20 minutes daya came in the living room.

Daya:shreya maaji ka phone aya tha

Shreya:ha aya tha

Daya:shreya main chahatha tha ki maaji aur papaji yahi rahe

Shreya:ha daya main bhi yahi chahathi par kya kare dadi nahi manegi.

daya and shreya baathe kar ne lagathe hai.

shreya: kya aaj bureau main bahut kaam tha .

daya: nahi wo dcp sir aye the dimag kahne.

shreya: kya acp sir nahi the.

daya: nahi wo kissi meeting main age the.

they do chit chat with each other.

and done their dinner.

shreya is doing the work in the kitchen . Daya came in back and hug shreya.

shreya: kya kar rahe ho

daya: aapne wife se pyaar.

shreya: muje kaam kar ne dijaye.

daya: shreya ab nahi chado kaam kal kar na

shreya: kya hai thodasa baki hai.

daya: chalo varna muje pata hai tume kaise lekar jana hai.

shreya: acha ji tho domo tho dhekhaye.

daya: demo kyu kar ke dhekhatha hu.

daya take shreya in his arms.

shreya: daya muje nikhe utharye. Giravo ge kya.

daya: nahi girahuga.

daya shreya ko lekar . Bed room main atha hai.

shreya: aap bhi na.

daya lied him on bed.

shreya: daya kya kar rahe ho. (daya place the fingure on her lip.

daya: kuch mat bolo. Main tume hamesh hamesh ke liye meri bana chahatha hu.

shreya: main tho aapki hu.

daya: ha pata hai ( daya move his fingure to her face. Shreya close the eys.) (and free her hair He gave her kissed.)

Daya dragged his hand on her shoulder and dragged them slowly down removing her blouse..  
And kissing her neck and biting every bit of the nack shreya was feeling sky and nervous she was shivering like a leaf... He dragged his both hand down and remove her blouse...Shreya was nervous .. bit leaving his teeth impression on her body... She flinched on his touch. .. He move his hand on her bare back and making her shiver from core he can feel her nervousness. Shreya tried to move but he cought hugged her. her hand were crossed around her body she was feeling shy to face him he smiled and kissed her neck and bit ... His teeth mark made impression on her neck he turned her and looked into her downed her gaze... He smiled And bended towards to kiss her.. He smiled and remove his shirt buttons.. He removed his shirt and her and kissed her bare back .. Shreya shivered on his touch.

Touching his hard chest to her.. She can feel her heartbeat running like horse.. He pressed himself not letting her move and he caught her both hands of her both hands side of the was feeling shy.. And closed herself tight.. He moved up and kissed her forward.. She opened her eyes but downed her head.. He lifted her head he baned and kissed her lips passionatally with all his love care concern towards her.. She to responded.. He moved down and kissed her jaw line and licked it and also caught her hand tight as not letting her to move .. She moaned he moved down and kissed her neck and licked it.. And bit her living teeth marks He moved down and kissed her stomach.. And than moved slowly down making her nervous and licked her belly..shreya caught pillow tight in nervousness...he unzipped his remove his pant uncovering his manhood...he laid on her and kissed her forehead...she opened her eyes...he smiled shreya smiled lightly but was nervous... He move down kissed her shreya was shivering...he moved down and removed her innerwear...moved his hand on her soft skin and than kissed her soft up and move his hands up to her lower making her nervous and looking deep into her eyes...he smailed seductively she shivered...he lifted her legs up and separted them...he rolled his fingurs between her legs...he smiled and he placed himself in between her looked into her eyes. she downed her gaze...daya smiled and kissed her lips hard...enter her she moaned under kiss...and tried to break but daya caught her lips tight and kissed her hard...she flinched and hold his arms tight...he pushed himself hard pumping into her... She feel pain tear rolling down her eyes her nails made impression on his both smiled and pumped again and again and made love with her...he stopped kissing kissed on her tears and swallowed them.. Kissed her lips...pumping into her harder..his hot air is touching her body...he pushed himself into her..

Shreya:aaahhhmaa and closed her eyes in smiled and pumped into her harder and harder without a stop...  
daya lower and kissed her lips..he smiled under kiss when she to responded..he moved hard and hard into her and kissing her suddenly shreya fulled herself back...she flinched..he covered with blanket and looked toward shreya tears eyes were still closed and tears flowing down her eyes..and sleep hugging each other.

daya kissed on shreya's neck than They both are close to other even their breath is intermingling both were losing control ..

both were making love with passion and aggression and after some time laid beside each other tired holding blankets over them.

daya: shreya dard ho raha hai.

shreya: ha par main kush hu hum aaj ek hogaye.

daya: shreya muje chod ke kahi mat jana.

shreya: main hamesh aapke saath nahi rahugi aapne marthe dam tak.

daya: tume meri jindgi complete kiyi hai. Main bayan bhi nahi kar sakhatha ki tum mere life main kya manne  
rakhathi ho.

shreya: meri jindgi aapse hai. Aur main aapke saath har khadam pe aapke saath rahugi. Aapke kushi main aur  
aapki gam mai.

daya thing about their happy further and sleep.

…

…

 **aap sabh ko pasad aye ga na janthi hu unta acha nahi hai fir bhi koshish kiyi hai.**

 **ye part 1 tha main part 2 bhi likhugi .**

 **yaar mere dimag main age likha ne ka hai aur age likhugi par kuch time ke bhad .  
Tab tak wait kijaye.**

 **please review**

 **aapki  
aash vin**


	8. Chapter 8

**after 3 years.**

shreya are in kitchen and doing the breakfast she is physcially present their but mentally kahi aur thi.

daya came in the see shreya

daya: shreya shreya ( kept the hand on her shoulder)

with his touch she came in scance.

daya: kaha khoyi ho kab se bula raha hu. Madam muje aaj nastha mile ga ya nahi.

shreya: ha bana diya hai. Main wo kuch socha rahi tho.

daya: kya baath hai koi problems wali baath hai.

shreya: nahi daya wo main kahna chahathi hu .

daya: kya main main laga rakha hai.

shreya: daya aap gussa nahi karoge na.

daya: gussa aur aapse nahi tho.

shreya: daya main majak nahi kar rahi hu.

daya: tho maine kab kaha ki main mazak kar raha hu.

shreya: daya Dhekhaye na hamari shaadi ko ab 3 year ho gaye hai aur abhi bhi bacha nahi hai. Purvi ki shaadi  
hameshe bhad huyi par wo maa bangayi usse 1 saal ka beta hai. Abhijit sir aur tarika ko bhi adi and abhilash  
hai . Sirf hamara ghar sunna hai.

daya: shreya ho jayege bache aur nahi huye tho hum adopted karege. Itne se anath bache hai jinko maa baap  
family ka pyaar chahiye unne bhi wo sabh mile ga aur hume bacha.

shreya: ha teek hai par muje hamare pyaar ki nisha ni chahiye. Main maa bana mahasus kar na chahathi hu.  
Wo kush jo har ladki dhekhathi hai.

daya: shreya main samj sakhatha hu

shreya: main hi kam nashibhi hu . Main aapko koi bhi kush nahi de sakhathi . Aap ko wo hak nahi de sakhathe  
jiss ke aap hakdar hai.

daya: shreya yaisa nahi hai main kush hu ki tum mere saath ho.

shreya: nahi main itni selfish nahi hu. Daya aap muje devoce dijaye aur dusri shaadi kijaye. Aur kush rahiye  
aap jiske bhi saath shaadi karge wo aap ko bache ka sukh jarur degi. Main khud dudugi aapki dulhan ko.

daya( shout loudlly): shreya pagal ho gayi ho kya kuch bhi bol thi ho. Ha main man tha hu meri bhi icha hai  
ki muje koi papa bulaye par kissi aur se shaadi nahi ye ho nahi sakhatha. Samji tum. Main tumse alag hone ke  
bhare main soch bhi nahi sakhatha.

shreya: par ye kar ne se kya fark padatha hai.

daya: fark padatha hai shreya. Maine sirf tumse pyaar kiya hai . Aur tum kah rahi ho dusari shaadi karo sirf sirf  
baap bane ke liye.

shreya: daya meri puri baath tho sunno. But daya left from their.

shreya: nastha tho karke jayiye.

daya go out .

shreya(pov): daya main aapko kaise samjavu main aap ko koi kushi nahi de sakhathi balki aap mere saath rahe tho dukhi hi kyu nahi aapko kush dekha na chahathi hu.

 **after that shreya also go the buearu.**

 **in bureau.**

abhijit came early. Daya enter in the bureau.

abhijit see daya . Daya are in angery.

abhijit move towards daya.

abhijit: kya baath hai bhai aaj subh subh itne gussa kis baath par hai.

daya: abhijit wo shreya pagal ho gayi hai kuch bhi bol thi hai.

abhijit: tho wife se gussa ho.

daya: abhijit main shreya ke bina nahi raha sakhatha agar wo meri life main nahi hai tho mar javuga. Main usske bina age bhad ne ke bhare main soch bhi nahi sakhatha par wo hai ki. Mujse.

abhijit: daya baath kya hai shreya to tumare saath hai na .

daya: wo pagal ho gayi hai.

abhijit: daya tum kya baath kar raho ho wo mere pale nahi padathi. Kya baath hai saf saf baathavo.

daya: abhijit shreya chahathi hai ki main dusri shaadi karu.

abhijit: kya.

daya: ha wo issliye kyuki wo muje bacha nahi de pa rahi hai. Maine usse kitni bhaar samjaya par wo manthi hi  
nahi. Usse lagatha hai ki agar maine dusri shaadi kiyi tho muje baap baneka sukh milega.

abhijit: daya shreya yaise kaise soch rahi hai tume usse nahi samjaya. Aye tum logo bacha adopt karo. Uss bache ko bhi maa baap ka pyaar mile ga .

daya: ha abhijit samjaya par usse kissi ki baath nahi suni. Pagalo jaise baathe kar thi hai. Mujse kah thi hai  
ki main usse talak du aur mere liye khud wo ladki dudegi.

abhijit: shreya yaise kaise soch sakhathi hai.

daya: abhijit main baap bana chahatha hu par agar humare nashiba main bache ka sukh nahi aur main kush hu  
mere paas shreya hai jise main sabhse jada pyaar kar tha hu wo mere liye khas hai.

 **meanstime tarika came.**

tarika: daya shreya bhi maa bana chahathi hai. Usse lagane laga hai ki wo banj hai.

abhijit: tarika kya kah rahi ho.

tarika: usse lagatha hai uss main koi kami hai jiske bavajut wo maa nahi ban pa rahi hai.

daya: tarika kami tho muj maine bhi ho sakhathi hai na.

tarika: daya tume aur shreya ko doctor ko jakar mil na chahiye. Medical science bahut age gaya hai.

daya: tarika hamari shaadi ko sirf 3 year huye hai aur muje nahi lagatha ki iss sabh ki jarur hai.

abhijit: daya ek baar jake dhekha lo shreya ki man ki shaanti ke tho chalega baath kya hai

daya: mera man nahi man tha. And he left.

Abhijit:tarika ji shreya se baath kijaye jo wo socha rahi wo kar ne ke liye daya nahi mane ga.

Tarika:abhijit shreya kya soch rahi hai.

Abhijit:wo chahathi hai ki daya dusri shaadi kare.

Tarika:kya main shreya se baath karugi.

Abhijit:tarika ji aap kis liye ayi thi

Tarika:ha ye file deni thi and handover the file to abhijit. And left.

 **In the bureau one by one came.**

Shreya came but she did not find daya their she wish all the officers and left towards her desk.

At the 12.30 daya came in the bureau daya see shreya and left towards his desk.

 **At the 1.00 pm acp came**

Acp:sabh meri baath sunno hamese kisi ko pune jana haga vaha ke cid ko hamari help chahiye.

Daya:sir main javuga

Acp:ok tho abhi nikhalo iss evelop main sabh detail hai.

 **Acp left.**

Abhijit:daya ghar javo packing karo aur nika javo

Daya:ha

Abhijit:shreya tum bhi javo jaldi ghar daya ke saath. Usse packing kar ne ke liye help karo.

Daya:koi jarur nahi hai main khud kar sakha left.

Daya left. After hearing the daya word shreya has tears in her eye. She also left.

Sachin:sir kya baath hai daya sir shreya se naraz hai.

Abhijit:lagatha tho yahi miya bibi ka jagada hai sul ja ye tum chita mat karo.

Sachin:ha sir daya sir jada time shreya se guss nahi rah sakhathe.

Abhijit:haa.

Here daya reached in the house .

in dareya bed room.

daya(himself): shreya I m sorry muje tumse gussa nahi hona chahiye tha par tume pata hai na main aapne  
gusse pe kabu nahi rakha patha aur tum pagalo jaisi baathe kar thi ho isi liye main hu. Main tumse bahut  
pyaar kar tha hu. Main tumare saath kush hu . muje sirf tum chahiye aur kuch nahi. bache ki kushi hamare  
nashib main nahi hai tho teek hai hum donno ek dusre ke saath hai

daya(himself): main pune se vapas avuga tab tume samjaduga. Sirf aur sirf tumare khatir mujse jo ban parega  
wo main karuga main tumare saath doctor se milne javuga. Jo main nahi karna chahatha par tumare liye ye  
bhi kar luga. Sirf tumari kushi ke liye.

than daya take the necessary thing and left .

 **In bureau**

Shreya's phone ring

Shreya:hello tarika bolo.

Tarika:shreya niche canteen main avo muje tumse baath kar ni hai.

Shreya:ha athi hu. She disconnect the call. She abhijit stop him.

Abhijit:shreya kaha ja rahi ho.

Shreya:sir wo tarika ne bulaya hai.

Abhijit:teek hai javo.

Shreya left from their.

 **In canteen**

Tarika is already present their.

Tarika :avo shreya baitho. Maine do coffee order kiya hai.

Shreya:teek hai.

Tarika:shreya tume pata hai muje guma fira kar baath karna acha nahi lagatha iss liye directlly puch rahi hu.  
Ye kya laga rakha hai tumne abhijit ne muje baathya pata hai tum kya karne ko kah rahi Ho tume pata hai dusri shaadi pagal ho gayi ho.

Shreya:tarika yahi ek rastha hai. Daya ke jindgi main kushiya laneki. Main daya ko kushi nahi da pa rahi hu.  
Unnka hak hai baap baneka wo main kaise unn se chin sakhathi hu. Main nahi tho aur koi sahi.

Tarika:shreya tume kya lagatha daya ye baath manega kabhi nahi. Wo tumse bahut pyaar kar tha hai aur wo  
tumari jagah kisi aur ko nahi de payega.

Shreya:ha janthi hu isile muje aap sabh ki help chahiye.

Tarika:nahi shreya hum tumari kuch madat nahi karege tum ye bul javo.

Shreya:tarika please meri madat karo abhijit sir se baath karo wo daya ko samjayege daya abhijit sir ki baath  
mane ge wo.

Tarika:nahi shreya tum samjo. Abhi bhi time hai sirf 3 saal huve hai tumare shaadi ko kya pata wo khush khabri  
jaldi hi mile. Aur shreya meri ek friend bahut achi gynaecologist hai main usse baat kar thi hu tum aur daya usse jakar mil lo.

Shreya:nahi mera faisla ho gaya hai. Please tarika meri ye akhari wish hai main daya ko kush dhekhana  
chahathi chahathi hu ki daya ki shaadi mere Rahate ho. Unknown talk to tarika

tarika:shreya ye kya hai ek minutes mere rahathe matalb kya hai tumara.

Shreya:kuch nahi wo muh se yuhi nikal gaya.

Tarika:shreya kya baatha hai tum hum sabhse kuch chupa tho nahi ho na. Kuch tho baath hai

Shreya:kuch nahi tarika muje jana hai.

Tarika:shreya rukho tume sabh sach baathana hai tume daya ki kasam

Shreya:tarika tumne daya ki kasam kyu diyi. Tear following.

Shreya:tarika wo main. And handover him the envelope. Tarika take it and ready and get shock.

 **kya hai envelope main jo dhekh kar tarika get shock .  
Shreya ke life main kya ho gaya jis ke karan wo daya ki dusari shaadi ki baath soch rahi hai. **

**HAPPY  
NEW  
YEAR  
TO  
U  
ALL**

 **please review**

 **aapki  
aash vin**


	9. Chapter 9

Tarika:shreya ye

Shreya:sach hai.

Tarika:tume kab pata chala.

Shreya:1 mahine pahale.

 **Flash back**

Shreya :ye kya ho raha main pragent hu. Daya ko baath thi hu wo bhi kush report lakar daya  
ke haath dethi hu.

Next morning shreya go did the checkup and tell to do some test. She did it and left she was  
happy she think she is pregent. Happy whole day the evening she reached hospital to collect the report.

Shreya enter in the doctor's cabin.

Doctor:aye shreya ji sit on chair

Shreya:doctor meri report ayi na.

Doctor:ha par aapke husband nahi aye.

Shreya:doctor main na unne suprise dena chahathi ko postive dhekha wo kush hoge aur wo kushi  
main miss nahi kar na chahathi hu.

Doctor:shreya ji wo baath ye hai ki aap pragent nahi hai.

Shreya: kya par muje chakar aur omiting ho rahi hai aur pet main bhi dar hai.

Doctor:ha ye sabh pragency ke main hota hai par aap ko tho.

Shreya:tho kya huva hai muje.

Doctor: lymphoma cancer hova hai aap ko

Shreya:kya tear coming.

Doctor:dhekhaye shreya ji aapne aap ko hame aap ke husband ka no dijaye muje unnse baath  
karni hai.

Shreya:doctor maim teek ho sakhathi hu.

Doctor:ha madical science bahut age gaya hai. Hum cancer ko chemotherapy se teek kar sakhathe  
chemotherapy se bahut dar hotha hai aap aapne husband se baath kijaye.

Shreya:ji doctor ek baath puch kya iss chemotherapy se main teek ho sakhathi hu.

Doctor:ha yaise bahut case athe hai humare paass par aapki case last satge par hai par hum koshish kar  
sakhathe hai

Lensing this she left.

Flash back end

Shreya:muje har time yahi dar laga raha tha agar mere muh se meri bimari ki baath na nikal jaye. Maine doctor  
se bhi baat kiyi thi ki kisi ko na baathye. Main daya takalif main nahi dhekh sakhathi agar unne pata hotha tho  
wo muje takalif main dhekhar kar khud hi dhukhi hothe. Issi mere rahathe daya ki shaadi ho aur unne sabh  
kushiya mile. yahi chahathi hu.

Tarika:shreya tum tretament karo sabh teek hoga. Nahi main tume kuch nahi hone dugi samji main meri  
friends se baat karugi.

Shreya:tarika koi farda nahi hai main tay kiya hai main nahi karugi.

Shreya bureau.

Tarika:nahi shreya tum kuch bhi kaho mere rahte tume kuch nahi hoga main abhijit se baath kar thi  
pahale manisha se baath kar thi also go in the lab.

In evening one by one left.

Shreya also left but she go on bech.

 **In abhijit house**

Tarika is searching the something.

Abhijit:tarika ji kya dud rahi ho.

Tarika:wo dairy yahi par rakhi thi mil nahi rah rahi.

After searched she got dairy.

Tarika:mil gayi.

Abhijit:tarika ji aapne shreya se Baat kiyi.

Tarika:abhijit wo main tabhi abhijit ka phone bajtha hai.

Abhijit:shreya ka call hai lagath daya call nai utta raha hoga ye daya bhi na. Abhijit take the call.

Abhijit:hello shreya tum chita mat karo main baath kar tha hu daya se.

person:sir wo

Abhijit:aap kon bol rahe ho ye no. Shreya ka hai.

person:sir wo unnke gadi ka accedent ho gaya hai. Hum logo unne city hospital lekar ja rahe hai.

Abhijit:kya ok main puch tha hu. Abhijit cut the call.

Tarika:abhijit kya huva shreya teek hai na.

Abhijit:shreya ka accdent huva hai main nikal tha hu.

Tarika: main bhi athi hu.

Abhijit:adi

Tarika:kaki ko kah dethi hu ki adi ke pass rukhne ko.

Abhijit:teek hai main daya se baath kar tha instructed kaki and left from their.

Abhijit informed daya . And sachin also

They reached in the hospital.

Abhijit:aap ne hume call kiya tha.

Man:ha sir

Abhijit:thax u

Man left.

After doctor came

Tarika:doctor shreya kaisi hai.

Doctor:wo aap ki kon lagathi hai.

Tarika:ji meri devarani.

Daya reached in the hospital.

Doctor:ji wo Pregent hai. Aur

Abhijit did not notice daya. Hearing the word daya became happy.

Tarika:kya doctor par shreya ye kasie ho sakhatha hai par usse tho cancer hai

Daya get shock hearing from the word.

Doctor:ha main hi unnki case dhekh rahi ki cancer ki bhad hi unno ne conceive kiya.

Daya:nahi meri sheya nahi. Tarika abhijit turned and see daya abhijit ran towards daya. And daya ko  
sabhaltha hai.

Daya:boss shreya ko nahi

Abhijit:sabhalo aapne aap ko. Doctor se baath kar the hai.

Both move towards doctor.

Daya:doctor kuch bhi kar ke meri shreya ko bachaye.

Doctor:dhekhaye hume unne kaha tha chemotherapy kar padegi par wo nahi chahathi.

Daya:aap kijaye main samja duga usse

Tarika:par doctor ab kaise chemotherapy se bahut dar ho tha hai aur bache ke liye teek hoga.

Doctor:ha pata hai

Tarika:doctor kya hum 9 mahine wait nahi kar sakhathe.

Doctor:ho sakhatha hai aur kya pata delivery ke time tumaor bahar agaya tho teek hoga varna hume turat  
chemotherapy ka treatment kar padega. Dhekha jaye tho kai caso main delivery ke time hi tumar bahar atha  
hai. Hum sirf wait kar sakhathe hai. Aur kcuh nahi kar sakhathe.

Daya:doctor tho aap bache ko abort karye.

Abhijit:daya kya kah rahe ho.

Daya:abhijit aur nahi tho kya agar meri shreya mere pass nahi tho main jikar kya karu.

hum ye pregency abort nahi kar sakhathe. Agar yaisa kiya tho tumar ka blast ho sakhath hai.  
Aur wo jahar unnki jaan le sakhathi hai.

Tarika:ha daya.

Doctor:aap sabh ko unnka khas khayaal rakhna hoga. Medical science ke pass bahut tarkibe hai.  
Sabh teek hoga don't warry mr. daya aapka pyaar jarur jitega.

Daya:tarika tume kab pata chala.

Tarika:doctor hum usse mil sakhathe hai.

Doctor:ji ha hosh ane ke bhaad. Doctor left.

Abhijit:tarika ji aapne nahi baathaya ki aap ko kaise pata chala.

Tarika:aaj subh shreya ne baathaya.

Daya:muje nahi baathya.

Tarika:daya please shreya se naraz mat hona.

Daya:par tarika…... teek hai.

tarika: daya shreya ke samne sad hokar hokar mat javo.

daya:pata nahi abhijit kushi mana ya dukh .

tarika: kushi daya tum logo ka man ki icha puri huyi hai. Tum papa ban gaye ho. Tume pata hai ye sunna kar  
shreya kitni kush hogi.

abhijit: ha daya shreya ke samne kush raho aur usske saath papa banne ki kushi celebrate karo . Tum dhekh  
lena sabh teek hoga shreya bilkul teek hogi tume aapne pyaar par barosha hai na.

daya nodded.

after nurse came their. And informed them they can meet shreya.

tarika: daya tum jakar mil lo shreya ko hum bhad main mile ge.

 **daya left.**

at the shreya's wards.

daya move towards shreya . Shreya see daya and try to get up but stop by daya voice.

daya: are aram se tum jashi ki rani nahi ho. Shreya smile.

shreya: aap bhi na.

daya: ab kaisa lag raha hai.

shreya: teek hu. Pata nahi kaise ankho ke samane andhera gadi pe se control khut gaya.  
Usske bhad kuch pata nahi hai muje.

daya: dimag par jor mat dolo.

shreya: aap mujse naraz nahi hai na.

tarika while coming from.

tarika: shreya daya tumse naraz kyu hoga. Balki tume usse bahut pyaar sa gift jo diya hai.

shreya: kya baath kar rahi ho tarika maine aur gift kya hai wo.

tarika: shreya tum chahathi thi na ki tum maa tum pregent ho.

shreya: kya sach main ye sach hai. She see daya face.

daya nodded her head in yes.

abhijit: shreya ab tum aram karo . Daya doctor se baath huyi hai kal subh discharge dege. Tho tum aaj shreya  
ke saath rukho . Main kal atha hu. Chale tarika ji.

abhijit and tarika left.

in outside they meet sachin .

sachi: sir shreya kaisi hai.

tarika: sachin wo ab teek hai.

sachin: main usse mil kar atha hu.

abhijit: nahi sachin abhi usse mat milo kal subh milo.

sachin: par kyu sir

abhijit:sachin daya hai usse pass aur muje lagatha hai unn donno saath raha teek ho iss wakt daya ka shreya  
ke saath raha na teek hoga.

sachin: par sir shreya ka accident kaise huva.

tarika:sachin usse chekar aya. Aur baath kushi ki hai. Tum mama banewale ho.

sachin: kya main mama banewale hu.

tarika: par sachin ek baath hai. Tum wadda karo ki shreya se kuch nahi puchoge.

sachin: kya baath hai koi pareshan wali baath hai.

tarika: sachin wo shreya ko tumor hai.

sachin: kya sachin collaspe on usse sabhaltha hai.

abhijit: sachin sabhalo aapne aap ko agar tum yaise tut javoge tho daya bhi tut jayega. Hume daya ko samjaya  
hai. Muje pata hai ye baath bahut badi hai par barosha rakho sabh teek hoga.

sachin: sir par kaise.

abhijit: shreya ke saath usska pura parivaar hai. Aur hum logo ka pyaar hi shreya ko vapas layega humare bich.

sachin:sir main ek bhaar shreya se milna chahatha hu.

abhijit: nahi sachin daya aur shreya ko akele rahane do .iss wakt donno saath rahe vahi teek hai kuch baath hai  
wo donno ko akele karna acha hai. Aur chita mat karo daya shreya ke saath hai wo shreya ko sabhal sakhatha  
hai ha mantha hu thoda emotional hai par wo khud ko aur shreya ko sabhalega.

sachin: teek hai sir main kal mil luga shreya.

abhijit: tho chale the hai.

tarika and sachin trio left from their.

 **friend kya laga shock donn baathe pata chali ek kushi habari aur dursi sad baath. Ha pata hai muje ye  
pragency wali baath nahi dalni nahi chahiye thi par kya karu yaar main dareya ke life main kushi bhi lana  
chahathi aur sadness bhi issliye ye dala maaf karna.**

 **please review**

 **aapki  
aash vin**


	10. Chapter 10

**In shreya ward.**

Daya sited near shreya.

Daya:shreya tume kitni bhadi baat mujse chupayi. Tume kya laga tha ye daya kamjor hai ye baat sun kar tut  
javuga.

Shreya:yaisi baat nahi hai main aapko dukhi nahi dhekh sakhathi thi issi liye chup ke se aap se dur jana  
chahathi thi. Muje lagatha tha ki mere jinda huye tho main aap ko koi kushi nahi de payi mar kar hi sahi.

Daya:chup raho dubara yaisi baathe mat karo tum ho isi leye main hu aur mere rahathe main tume kahi jane  
nahi duga. Tume kuch nahi hog sunna tume. Tum teek hogi mere liye hamare anewale bache ke liye  
jiska itzaar tum pichle kuch saalo main kar rahe the.

Shreya:ha aap ne doctor se baat kiyi hai na meri bimari ki vajase koi problem ki tho baat nahi hai na.

Daya:chita mat karo sabh teek hai. Aur tension mat lo main hu na.

Shreya:sabh mujse naraz hai na.

Daya:nahi koi tumse naraz nahi hai ab so javo.

Shreya nodded. And slept.

Daya(povs): shreya tum pragenet tho ho par dar lagatha tha hai agar iss bimari ke karan tume aur aapne bache  
ko na kho Du. Par muje aapne pyaar par barosha hai. Tum teek hogi aur hamari family complete hogi tum main  
aur hamari pari. And smile came on daya face .

he also rested her head on bed.

in the morning abhijit came in the hospital.

he enter in the wards.

abhijit slowlly move towards daya and careness her hair. The touch of abhijit daya wakeup.

daya: are abhijit tum agaye aur subh ho gayi.

abhijit: ha bhaisahab utho shreya ko aaj discharge milega.

daya: ha tum baith shreya ke pass main doctor se milkar atha hu. Daya left.

after some time shreya wake up.

shreya: sir aap aur daya kaha hai.

abhijit: wo doctor se milne gaya discharge ki formalities kar ni hai na.

shreya: sir ek baath kahu mera tumar wali baath sunnakar daya andar hi ander tut gaye hai. Iss leye maine nahi  
chahathi thi unne pata chale.

abhijit: shreya ha wo tut gaya hai par agar tum yaise sad rahogi tho wo bhi sad pata hai na wo kitna  
emotional hai aur yaha pe baath tumari hai . Par tum mujse wadd karo ki tum sad nahi rahogi tume kush  
dhekha kar hi daya aapna sara dukh bul jayega.

shreya: sir main wadda kar thi hu.

abhijit: ok teek hai. Meantime daya enter to complete all the formalities of discharge.

daya: tho chale shreya ghar.

shreya: ha. They take all the necessary things and left to home.

in dareya home all are present their to welcome shreya .

they reached the home. Abhijit parked the car . Shreya get down from the car. And both enter in the house.

tarika: a gaye tum logo hum aap logo ka hi wait kar rahe the.

adi: chachi aap kaisi ho.

shreya: main teek hu.

tarika: shreya chalo baitho.

shreya sit on couch.

shreya to sachin: bhai aap muh latka ke kyu baithe ho.

sachin: gudiya muje tumse koi baat nahi karni

shreya: bhai please na naraz mat hoy ye.

sachin: are tumse naraz hone ka hak hai muje tum hi baathvo na?

shreya: bhai sorry na

sachin: gudiya muje lagatha hai tum muje aap na bhai manthi hi nahi bas kahane ke liye.

shreya: bhai yaisa nahi hai.

sachin: tho kaisa hai agar manthi tho muje baaththi par tumne baathna bhi jaruri nahi samja.

shreya: bhai main aap ko sad nahi dhekhna chahathi thi issi liye.

sachin: gudiya main kaise kush ho sakhatha hu jab ki meri bahan ke life main itna tension hai. Main tho aapne  
aap ko dosh de raha hu kyu nahi main samaj nahi paya ki meri gudiya 1 month se sad hokar bhi kush hone  
ka natak kar rahi thi.

shreya: bas bhai ab jane dijayena.

Purvi:sachin bas karo aur ab kuch kahoge tho madam rone lagegi aur badad main tume hi guity feel hoga.

Daya:sachin agar meri wife ko rulaya tho dhekh lena. Ye mat bulo shreya tumari senior inspector ki wife hai.

Sachin:ha sir pata hai

Abhijit:daya meri baath ho gayi hai acp sir se unno ke kaha hai tum aaj ghar pe rukho.

Daya nodded.

Abhijit:tho hum log nikal the hai.

Sachin:gudiya aapna khyaal rakho .

Shreya:ha.

And left accpet daya.

Daya:shreya chalo rest karo. Main kuch banatha hu.

Shreya nodded. And left

Daya prepared the pasta and left to his belove wife.

 **In bed room**

Daya kept the try in table.

Shreya:wo pasta aapko pata hai mera man kar raha tha khane ka aur aapne banaya. Aap kaise janPathe ki  
muje kya chahiye.

Daya: muje pata chajatha hai tume kab kya chahiye. Par kas main tumara dar le pata.

Shreya:daya aap fir se vahi baat kar ne lage.

Daya:wo sabh chodo pasta muje bahut kaam hai.

Shreya:kya kaam hai aap ko.

Daya:khaana banana nahi banaya tho lunch kya karege.

Shreya:aap rahane dijaye main kar lugi.

Daya:nahi tum rest karo main bana duga.

Shreya:daya agar main din bhar bed par padi rahugi tho bor ho jahugi. Aur main ye kuch mahine aapke saath  
gujarna chahathi kya pata fir moika mile ya nahi daya kept the hand on her mah.

Daya:yaisa kuch mat bolo tume kuch nahi hoga samaji. Main god se bi jagad duga tumare liye unne majabur  
karuga ki wo meri shreya ko yahi mere pass rahane de.

Shreya:par daya agar muje kuch huva tho aap hamare bache ki khatir dusri shaadi karege na.

Daya:maine kaha na shreya mere rahathe tume kuch nahi hoga aur jo nahi hone wala hai usske  
bhare mat bolo.

Shreya:par main tho.

Daya:par var kuch nahi hamare bache ka bachapan hum donn saath main dhekhege aur ab muje kuch nahi  
sunna.

Shreya:main bhi athi hu daya aapke saath

Daya:par ok ajavo

They both left.

 **in kitchen.**

daya: tum bas muje baathvo kaise karna aur konsi chej kahape hai.

shreya: ji

daya:ok tho baatho tum kya khaana pasad karogi aapni husband ke haath se.

shreya: mattar panir aur gajar ka halawa.

daya: ok madam aur kuch hukum.

shreya: aur nahi bas yahi banaye.

daya nodded and doing the dishes.

after some time daya finished the dish.

and both are on the dying table.

daya shreya ko served kartha hai.

daya: tho baathaye patniji kaisa bana hai iss nachij ne.

shreya: ha baatha thi hu.

shreya: aaap bi baitheye na.

daya: ha and served himself too

shreya: woo ji khaana tho acha bana hai lagatha hai meri training main kuch tho shikhe aap.

daya: vaise main aapki tranining main nahi shikha hu wo muje aatha tha. Par jab se aap ayi tho khaana banane  
se maine chutti liyi thi.

shreya: daya vakaimain acha bana ha. Aap muje yaise hi khaana banake khilayege jab tak main hu tabtak.

daya: shreya maine kaha hai tum muje chodke kahi nahi javogi. Aur rahi khaana khilane ki tho wo main  
tume jindagi bhar ke liye khilane ke liye tayar hu.

shreya: daya ek bhar sochye tho sahi aur aapne man ki tayari kijaye meri na honegi adat dalle.

daya: shreya firse suru hogayi maine kaha na tum muje chodke kahi nahi javo fir kyu main yaisa sochu.  
Aur ha please tum bi yaisa mat socho promise me.

shreya: par.

daya: I say promise me.

shreya: ok. And than they finished their lucnch.

daya: ab tum aram karo.

shreya: aur aap

daya: are main bi aatha hu. Chalo.

shreya nodded and left after some time daya also go to take some rest.

 **in the eveing**

 **dareya house.**

the door bell ring.

daya open the door.

daya: are sachin tum

sachin: ha sir wo gudiya se mil ne ka man kiya tho chala aya.

daya: ha andhar avo shreya aapne kamare main hai.

sachin: so rahi hai.

daya: nahi tum javo mil lo usse.

sachin nodded and left towards dareya room.

Sachin enter in the shreya' room

Sachin:gudiya kaisi ho

Shreya:bhai aap aye na.

sachin came and sit near shreya

sachin: gudiya ab kaisi ho

shreya: main teek hu bhai aap log kamkha tension le rahe hai.

sachin: ha pata hai hum

they both did the some chit chat and than sachin left .

like this days are going daya is too much warried about shreya's health. Wo andat se bahut dushi tha par  
shreya ke samne kush hone ka nathak kartha tha.

now shreya is 9 month pregnant

daya ke ghar pe sabh log present the.

abhijit: daya acha huva tume get together ka plan kiya iss bahanese sabh ka milna huva ye week bahut hi  
kaam tha ek case khatm nahi huyi dusri athi thi.

daya: ha iss week main bi shreya se teek se baath hi nahi kar paya aur shreya ka kahna tha ki sabh ko ghar  
bulathe hai tho socha kyu nahi sabh ko lunch pe hi bulathe .

tarika: acha kiya sabh parivaar ke log hai

shreya: ha tarika ye kuch kushi ke pal main aap sabhke saath jina chahathi nahi fir kabhi milge bi nahi

sachin: shreya fir se suru hogayi.

daya: sachin tum hi samjavo aapni bahan ko pagalo jaise baathe karthi hai.

tarika: shreya think postive sabh teek hoga aur hum sabh ki duvaye hai tumare saath .

purvi: ha shreya .

all are doing the chit chat with each other.

sudden feel pain in her stomch.

tarika notice it. Something is happen to shreya.

tarika: shreya kya huva.

shreya: tarika wo stomch main pain ho raha hai.

daya: kya par kaise.

tarika: daya panic mat ho. Hum isse hospital lekar jathe hai.

abhijit: ha chalo purvi tum yaha rukho bacho ke pass.

and they all left to hospital.

they reached the hospital doctor see shreya and tell tem ki delivery ka wakt ho gaya hai.

daya: doctor sabh teek hoga na wo shreya ki bimari.

doctor: ji hum khoshish karge ki shreya ji aur bacha donn sahi salamt rahe.

sachin: doctor please shreya ko kuch nahi hona chahiye.

tarika: doctor delivery normal hogi na.

doctor: agar normal huyi tho teek hai. Agar nahi tho hum bache ko bachayege par shreya ji ki jaan ja sakhathi  
hai.

daya: ye aap kya kar rahe hai. Aap shreya ko bachaye muje sirf shreya chahiye . Samji aap.

abhijit: daya doctor ko aapna kaam karne do.

 **doctor left.**

doctor shreya ke room main jathi hai.

daya and all are tense.

daya: tarika tumne tho kaha tha ki shreya ko kuch nahi hoga.

tarika: daya tume pata hai na shreya ko tumar hai aur hume pata nahi tumar kitna bada hai.

daya: par tarika.

abhijit: daya kuch nahi hoga shreya ko.

daya: abhijit tum yaise kaise kah sakhathi ho meri shreya death ke kagar par khadi hai.

after some time they hear the sound of baby.

all get happy. But tense.

after some time doctor came out.

all rashed towards doctor.

daya: doctor shreya kaisi hai.

doctor: cong. Beti huyi hai.

daya: doctor shreya kaisi hai .

doctor: shreya teek hai balki donno teek hai.

daya: kya .

doctor:aur ek baath delivery ke daivaran shreya ka tumar bi bahar aya hai. Ab wo teek hai.

tarika: kya aur baby ko koi problem nahi hai na.

daya: kya hum shreya se mil sakhathe hai.

doctor: ha jarur par unne ward main shift karne ke bhad.

and doctor left.

all are happy to see daya is happy and a new member is caming from their family.

abhijit: daya ab tum baap ban gaye ho.

daya hug abhijit.

shreya is shift to ward.

all meet shreya and baby girl . Daya aapni godi main baby ko letha hai.

after 5 days shreya discharge from hospital.

 **on the day of namkaran**

all gether on the dareya house for namkaran

shreya baby girl ko lekar athi hai

Abijit:daya naam kya socha hai baby ka.

daya: socha hai pata lag jayega abhijit.

Shreya akar baith ti took the baby.

Pandit ji did the mantra

Pandit ji:bachi ki buva ko bachi ke kaan main naam kaha na hai.

Tarika:ajaye buvaji

Purvi came forward and baby ke kaan main naam bol thi hai.

Tarika:naam kya rakh hai.

Purvi:roshani.

Tarika:nice name

Daya:hamari jindgi main roshani le kar ayi hai hamari roshani.

Shreya:ha

And the they enjoyed the function

Now daya and shreya happy having roshani in their life.

Abhijit are happy to see his best cum brother are happy in his life.

… **..End the story…**

 **please review**

 **aapki  
aash vin**


End file.
